


How do I keep going?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harley loses his memory, Harley thinks he’s in love with Flash, I don’t know what I’m doing with this fic, M/M, May Parker died during blip, Peter doesn’t tell Tony she died, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, and doesn’t talk to Tony, because blip still happens, eventual field trip to SI, so Peter lives on the street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Blip happens May Parker was crossing the street. While Peter didn’t lose his mentor he lost his aunt and doesn’t want to bother Tony with his problems so he lives on the streets and doesn’t talk to his mentor for a few months. Peter is struggling with school and food and doesn’t know what to do anymore, and he still refuses to bother Tony.
Relationships: Harley Keener & the Avengers, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Kenner/Flash Thomson, Morgan Stark & Harley Keener, Morgan Stark & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark & The Avengers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & The Avengers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: Peter Parker Stories





	1. Where do I go now?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, big brain power been activated

When the Blip happened May Parker was crossing the street. When she came back 5 years later a car hit her and she left her nephew alone. During the second battle with Thanos, Tony almost lost his life but he didn’t die. Peter didn’t want to push his problems on his mentor so he hid them and was forced to stay on the streets with no food or normal cloths. Now 3 months later Tony has still been unable to contact Peter and Spider-Man hasn’t been seem either.

”FRIDAY what’s up with the kid?” Tony asked his AI after he looked at his school security footage and there wasn’t any Peter

”Peter has not been to school since the Blip it is also showing that 3 months ago May Parker was killed when she blipped back into the world.” FRIDAY responds

”Why didn’t the kid tell me?!” Tony asked wondering where Peter was

”I do not know that sir but at the moment he is on top of his old apartment” FRIDAY says

Tony goes out to pick Peter up

Peter is sitting on his old apartment minding his own business when he hears the Iron Man repulsers above him

”Mr.Stark!?” Peter looks up shocked to see his mentor

”Where have you been for the last 3 months kid?! You haven’t answered your phone and Karen wasn’t responding to FRIDAY

”My suit needs to charge.” Peter mumbles “I’ve been with May for the last 3 months”

”Peter Parker don’t you dare lie to me. FRIDAY told me about May.” Tony scolded “You’re not going to school! Are you eating?!”

”It doesn’t matter!” Peter retorts 

“Yes it does kid! How would May feel?” Peter flinches at Tony’s words

”Get. Away. From. Me” Peter growled through gritted teeth

”FRI” Tony says simply and sits with Peter for a few moments before an Iron Man suit goes around Peter and starts bringing him to the tower

”WHAT THE FUCK! PUT ME DOWN!” Peter starts yelling struggling but it was too late they were already near the tower

”Peter, bud what’s going on?” Tony asks once both of them are out of the suits

Peter doesn’t respond

”Pete please” Tony’s eyes started filling with tears as he noticed how thin Peter looked

”Fine!” Peter snaps at Tony 

Tony was confused Peter was never like this

”May died and you already had your family and I would just intrude so I didn’t say anything. I’ve been living on the streets for 3 months with barley any food! Happy?” Peter’s eyes were full of tears

”You’ve been wearing the suit this whole time?”

”I didn’t have anything else.” Peter mumbles

Tony sighs and leads Peter to a room “Take a shower, get changed and then we’ll talk more about this.”

”Thank you.” Peter says

”Always Petey.”

Tony orders some Thai food for Peter when he gets out of the shower

“Hey FRI has Pete lost any weight?” Tony was worried because Peter said he didn’t really have any food

“Mr.Parker has lost weight yes” FRIDAY responds 

Tony sits down on the couch and waits for Peter.

When Peter walks out he’s wearing some sweatpants and a big sweater that was probably Tony’s

“Mr.Stark?”

“You can call me Tony. Pete come here food is on the way”

“Mr.Stark you didn’t have to get food for me I’ve been fine!” Peter starts shaking

“Pete, it’s fine you need to eat” 

“I’m not hungry” Peter mumbles 

“Peter- FRI how much weight has Pete lost?”

“Around 15 boss”

“It’s not that bad Mr.Stark I’m just not hungry!” Peter was tempted to go change back into his suit and leave

“Pete-“

“NO! This is exactly why I didn’t tell you!” Peter exclaims shaking like a leaf “I KNEW you would worry when I AM FINE!”

“Pete you’re not fine.” Tony growled “When’s the last time you ate huh?”

“Like 2 days ago it’s not that bad”

Just then the food was there and Tony pushed it toward Peter

Peter’s stomach growled at the sight of the food

“Kid, eat”

Peter was still hesitant but then he dug in eating the food realizing as he started eating how hungry he was.

“Mmm, I forgot how good Thai food is!” Peter exclaims moaning while he ate the food

Tony smiled at Peter who was eating all the food set out in front of him

“Oh my god! Thank you Mr.Stark!” Peter kept talking and eating returning to his old chipper self as he ate the food put in front of him.

Pepper had called Tony 5 times now wondering where on earth her husband was. Morgan started complaining again

“Where’s Dad? I want Dad back!”

“It’s ok Morgan I’m calling him again” Pepper sighed and called again

Tony noticed his phone ringing 

“Oh shit, Hey Peter I have to take this.”

“Ok”

“Pep?”

“Where are you?” Pepper demanded

“I found out Peter was living on the streets with no food so I’m feeding the small spider child” Tony said back

“Oh? So someone who isn’t your kid is more important than Morgan?!” Pepper was furious 

“Pepper! His aunt is dead he has no family left and I was making sure he had some food because he’s lost 15 pounds!”

“Shit! I didn’t mean that Tony I’m just frustrated because Morgan has been wanting you all day” Pepper sighs

“I’ll be home soon” 

“Ok, We’ll see you soon”

They hang up and Tony walks back to the living room to no Peter

“FRI?”

“Mr.Parker ran back to his room and is trying to get Karen to work again so he can leave you alone and not interfere in your family as he heard you talking to Pep.” FRIDAY responds quietly not wanting Peter to know

Tony walked to Peter’s room “Hey Pete?”

“Mr.Stark I’m causing problems leave me alone and i’ll be out of your hair in a couple hours”

“Peter, I want you to come stay with me, Pepper, and Mo.” Tony says walking into the room

“No! I’ll just mess everything up!” Peter says still shaking

“Pete! You need a home! Why won’t you let me help you?” 

“Cuz i’ll hurt you! Just like my parents. My uncle. My aunt. I’ll hurt you!”

“You’re hurting me more by starving.” Tony walks up to Peter and puts a hand on his shoulder

“You’re daughter is gonna grow up without a dad if you don’t-“

“Do not finish that sentence Peter Parker.”

Tony finally convinced Peter to come with him and to stay at his house

Pepper saw Tony come up with another person in the car and she realized it was Peter.

“Peter?! Are you ok?” Pepper ran up hugging Peter

Peter was shocked and started blinking “Pepper?”

“Yes?”

Peter can’t find the words he wants and instead collapses and starts sobbing.

“Peter?!” Tony and Pepper are both by his side hugging him

Morgan walks outside and sees her mom and dad kneeling on the ground their arms wrapped around someone so she went down and joined the group hug 

“Hey daddy!” Morgan runs up to them and hugs them all when she notices Peter

“Hi.” She pokes Peter and he looks up with tears running down his face

“Hi” Peter says quietly

Morgan frowns before hugging him “Why are you sad?”

“Because- I don’t always know i’m just sad” Peter hugs Morgan back

Pepper takes picture of the two hugging 

“Mo, something happened to Peter so he’s upset over that ok?” Pepper says quickly

Morgan holds Peter closer “You’re gonna be ok. You wanna know how I know?”

“How do you know?” Peter asks

“Because you have Mommy and Daddy and Me!” Morgan says smiling at Peter hugging him again


	2. It will get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts going to school again.  
> Haley calls up Tony.  
> Flash is still a dick to Peter.  
> Ned and Betty are dating?  
> Peter gets suspended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there’s a part in this chapter where Peter has a bad panic attack if you’re uncomfortable with that skip it. and mentions of being beat up so if you don’t like that skip it as well

Tony leads Peter to his room where he promptly passes out

”Hey Pep?”

”Yes Tony?” Pepper looks up from her book

”Do you wanna adopt Peter?”

Pepper looks up with a smile “Of course I do”

Tony smiles back

Peter wakes up the next day to a little girl poking his cheek

”mmm” Peter mumbles shoving his head into the comfy pillow

”Wake up Petey! Mommy made us pancakes!” Morgan says poking him again

”Fine. I’m awake” Peter says sitting up confused where he is for a moment but then he remembers 

“PANCAKES” Morgan yelled at Peter pulling him downstairs

Peter almost slips down the stairs if not for his spidey powers

”Carful Morgan” Peter bends down and picks her up “Hold on tight”

Morgan latches herself to Peter’s front and gasps when Peter starts crawling on the roof

”Shhh, we’re gonna scare your mom.” Peter whispers and starts crawling towards the kitchen

”TONY! GO GET PETER AND MORGAN!” Pepper yells when they enter the kitchen but she didn’t see them

”Fine” Tony starts walking upstairs 

Tony walks upstairs and into Peter’s room and the kids aren’t there. He checks Morgan’s room and they aren’t there either. After searching all of upstairs he comes down and searches the ground floor

”HEY PEP ARE THEY WITH YOU NOW?!”

”NO”

”We lost the kids their nowhere” Tony says as he walks into the kitchen and sees Peter and Morgan on the ceiling putting fingers to their lips

”YOU WHAT!?” Pepper screeches turning around seeing Tony looking at the ceiling she looks up “HOLY SHIT!” 

Peter and Morgan start cackling as Peter drops down from the ceiling putting Morgan down

Morgan looked at her mom dead in the eyes “Shit”

”No! Morguna I told you that’s mommy’s word she coined it!” Tony says scooping her up

”Shit!”

Peter fell on the ground crying from laughter 

Pepper looked fondly at Peter “Hey Pete?”

Peter sobered up from his laughter once Pepper started talking to him because he thought she was gonna kick him out “Yea?” Peter stood up as he was talking

“How would you feel about Tony and I adopting you?”

Peter stared at her dumbfounded for a minute or two

”Why would you want to adopt me?” Peter whisper was barley heard but Pepper heard it.

”Peter we wa-“ Pepper was cut off by Peter

“I need to go!” Peter ran outside

Tony put Morgan down and ran after Peter

Peter’s stomach felt like it had a ton of bricks dropped on him when he heard Pepper ask to adopt him

His mind was going crazy on him

_They don’t really want you_

_They only see you as a charity case_

_They’re only doing this because they feel sorry for you. The poor orphan, you’re hopeless_

His mind kept racing and he collapsed outside his breathing became erratic and it was harder to breathe

”Pete!” He heard a faint voice 

He looked up his vision blurred not coming back into focus as he passes out.

Pepper saw Tony run after Peter who was walking away from the house. She could see Peter shaking and then he fell.

”Mo! We need to go!” Pepper says scooping up her daughter 

Morgan was confused but let her mom buckle her up into her car seat as Tony ran over carrying Peter’s limp body.

Tony laid Peter’s limp body by Morgan.

”Daddy what happened?”

”I don’t know Mo but we have to get him to Dr.Strange so we can get the proper help for him”

Morgan leans over and pats Peter on the head “You’d better be ok because you’re supposed to be my big brother” she whispers to Peter not knowing her parents could hear her.

They got to Dr.Strange who got them to Wakanda where he could get the help he needed

”T’Challa!” Tony calls out to the king of Wakanda 

“Shuri!” The king calls out to his little sister who rushes up

”Get him to my lab.” Shuri seemed to be the only one who was calm

After Shuri had made sure Peter was ok she left to the medics to ask them for some stuff

”What happened?” Tony was holding Peter’s hand

”He had an asthma attack, and a panic attack. Not a good mix he might have had a sensory overload as well i’m not sure” Shuri responded

”He has asthma?!”

”Most spiders do so it makes sense for him to have asthma as well.”

Tony nods and takes the medicine that Shuri hands to him

”I’ll send up a couple month supplies for his inhaler but he’ll also need these pills for a couple weeks to help him adjust to the dosage.” Shuri explains everything and sends them along their way

Peter wakes up on his bed with a massive headache. He groans and turns in his bed 

“Hey Pete how are you?” Tony walks in with water and some pills

”Pain medication doesn’t work.” Peter says when handed the pill

”You have asthma kid so these pill are gonna help you adjust to the medicine in your inhaler dosage” Tony responds as Peter swallows them

”mmm” Peter mumbles back his head still throbbing

”Kid?”

”Do you actually wanna adopt me?” Peter asks wincing at the noise

”Yes of course we do!” Tony exclaims pulling Peter in for a hug 

Peter smiles and hugs them back and figures everything will be ok.

Peter starts school again today and to say he was nervous is an understatement, he was going to school as Peter Stark. He made Tony promise for him to keep his old last name for school. Tony agreed.

Peter steps into the school and walks into the office

”Peter?” He saw his principal walk out of his office as Peter walked into the main office

”Hi.” Peter says quietly

”Well here is your schedule. Welcome back.”

Peter nods and walks back into the hallway.

MJ and Ned were sitting by their lockers

”I thought Peter was back.” Ned looks upset as he didn’t have his best friend around anymore

”C’mon Ned we’re gonna be late to class if we don’t hurry” MJ says standing up and walking to class

Peter walks to his first class of the day and walks in early 

“Peter? You sit right here” Mr.Harrington pointed to a seat and Peter went and sat down and pulled out his notebook and waited for class to start

MJ walks into her class and notices someone is sitting in the stool next to hers

”Um, Who are you?” MJ walks up to the person who’s looking down at their notebook

Peter doesn’t answer or move he just sits and try’s to not have an asthma attack before class even started

”Ok then.” MJ sat down before she realized something. “Peter?”

Peter looks over at MJ who’s staring at him with wide eyes

”MJ?” Peter gasps

MJ did something Peter has never seen her do before. She hugs him

”Where have you been for the past 3 months?!” MJ asked after she pulled away.

”Uh, Nothing really just figuring everything out ya know?” Peter said not wanting to tell MJ about May yet or ~~Mr.Stark~~ Dad yet

MJ just smiled at him as class started

Peter hadn’t had a run in with Flash all day and he was naive enough to think that Flash was gone.

Lunch came all too quickly and Peter saw Ned and Betty sitting at the usual table Ned, MJ, and Peter sat at.

”Ned!” Peter ran over to the table and Ned looked up a smile spreading across his face

They do their handshake before hugging 

“Man! Where have you been?!”

”I’ll tell you and MJ later ok?”

”Yes! Of course!” 

MJ smiled at her two friends just glad to see Ned back to his old self. They all went and sat down and Ned told Peter about how Betty was his girlfriend

Peter smiled and laughed all through lunch with his friends but 10 minutes before lunch ended Flash noticed Peter

Flash was sitting with his friends eating their lunches and he heard laughter and looked over his shoulder and saw MJ, Ned, Betty, and “Is that Parker?” Flash asked his friends

”Yea” One of them responded 

Flash smirked “You guys thinking what I’m thinking?”

”So, Penis when did you come back?” Flash asks standing behind Peter.

”To school? This morning” Peter says turning back to his friends

”Heard your aunt died Penis isn’t that right?” Flash asks knowing it was probably still a sore spot for him

”Yea, she died 3 months ago Flash.”

”So what we’re you doing for 3 months huh?”

Peter doesn’t respond

”I’m talking to you!”

Peter stayed facing this table

Flash picks up Peter and punches him and Peter on reflex punched Flash back his eyes going wide!

”You’re gonna pay for that” Flash goes on the beat him up before walking away

Tony was in his lab having sent Peter in his way to school when his phone started ringing

”Hello?” Tony didn’t look at the caller ID

”T-t-tony?” a small voice stutters out in a southern accent

“Harley?”

”Yea, um can I stay with y-“ Harley cuts himself of with a cough “you. People are beating me up because be-“ Harley starts coughing again groaning in pain

”I’m sending Happy to come get you buddy.” Tony says 

“Thank you”

They hang up he checks with FRIDAY to make sure Happy is heading out

He runs his hand through his hair and releases a breathe he was holding.

Flash walked into the office pretend limping

”Mr.Thomson what happened?” The receptionist asked

”Pen-Peter Parker beat me up!” Flash coughed really hard. Yet the receptionist couldn’t figure out that it was a forced fake cough

”I’ll let Principal Mortia know. Take a seat.”

Flash limped over to a chair and sat down breathing heavily.

Peter was in class his head down to hide his bruising face

”Peter? Principal Morita needs you in his office.” Mr.Harrington says tapping Peter’s shoulder

Peter nods and stands up and gathers up his stuff and heads down to the the office

”Mr.Parker! My office” 

Peter walks in and sees Flash already there

”Peter, Mr.Thomson has made us aware of how you beat him up during lunch and quite frankly we do not allow that kinda stuff!” Principal Mortia said 

“I-“ Principal Mortia cut Peter off

”No, Peter you are going to be suspended for 3 weeks.”

”What!?” Peter looked up “Why 3?”

”Because it says here that your parents are Tony and Pepper Stark and we don’t have time for that.” Principal Mortia glared at Peter “I know you want to be popular but this is a bit far. So you’re suspended for 3 weeks now call your aunt to come pick you up.” 

Peter gasps at the adult he looks back down and a tear slides down his cheek. 

“My aunt di-“ Peter again was interrupted by Principal Mortia

”Peter. Stop making stuff up!” His Principal wouldn’t let him get a word in “Call your aunt.”

Peter didn’t respond he just pulled his phone out and called May’s number. 

“Sorry but I’m not available call back later” May’s voice rang through his ear. He bit back a sob that threatened to escape his mouth

”She’s not available.” Peter says

”Why?” His principal asks

”CAUSE SHE DIED!” Peter yelled

”A month suspension. I expected better from you Peter.”

Peter day down and put his head in his hands

”Mr.Thomson you can go back to your class”

Flash leaves and its just Peter now.

”Peter you need to call your aunt.”

”I. Can’t.” Peter mumbles 

Principal Mortia sighs “Last chance Peter before I expel you”

Peter sits still as the silent tears run down his face

”I don’t have any family. You’re right it’s not funny for me to put the Starks as my parents. I just don’t have any family. Aunt May died when she blipped back as she was hit by a truck.” Peter says softly

”Peter, where are you staying?”

Peter shrugged

”Peter you still have a month suspension but you can leave by yourself.”

Peter nods and stands and walks out the door and to the front where he calls Tony

Tony’s phone rings again and he picks up

”Hey Pete! How’s school?” Tony asks

”I’ve been suspended for a month” Peter whispers

”I’m coming to get you”

”No!”

”What? Why?” Tony was confused 

“I’m walking I just thought I should tell you before I show up at home randomly”

Tony doesn’t respond 

“I’ll see you soon”

With that Peter hangs up leaving a very confused Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie dokie i’m having fun with this idk why i just am probably because i have crippling depression...hahahahaha


	3. Harley and Peter meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley meets Peter and is falling hard
> 
> Peter meets Harley and is hating every moment alone with that asshole...even if he is really cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just found out that Rapunzel is a traitor and is keeping the cure for coronavirus to herself i mean her kingdom is called Kingdom of Corona! like

Harley calls Tony as soon as his attackers leave

”Hello?” He hears Tony

”T-t-tony?” Harley’s voice is so small

”Harley?”

”Um, yea. Can I stay with y-“ Harley started coughing violently. Blood mixing with the mucus coming from his mouth “you? People started hurting me because be-“ Harley started coughing again groaning at the pain in his stomach and lungs

“Happy is going to pick you up ok?”

”Thank you” Harley mutters before promptly passing out on the floor of his make-shift lab

Abby comes home after school to see Harley passed out on the floor. His forehead had a cut and his lip was split.

”HARLEY?!” Abby yelled and shook her brother awake 

Harley groaned as he came around his vision was swirling and his shoulder hurt from being grabbed so harshly by someone

”wat you wnt” Harley’s voice was crackly and his words were slurred “ya a’ready bet me up” his vision wouldn’t stop swirling 

Abby looked at her brother you turned over and started coughing out blood and mucus

”Harls it’s me Abby.”

”Don urt abby.” Harley turned over looking ready to fight

Abby’s eyes widen as Harley passes out again she unlocks his phone and call Tony Stark

”Hey Harley. Happy is on his way” Tony responded after the first ring

”Tony that’s not the problem right now!” Abby sounded frantic

”What’s wrong?”

”I woke Harley up after i found him passed out on the garage floor and he thought I was gonna beat him up! His words were all slurred and his eyes wouldn’t focus on anything!”

”Keep him awake Abby, Happy will be there in 15 minutes”

Harley was woken again

”Let me-“

”Harley James Keener you listen to me”

Harley heard his little sister

”Abby?”

”Yes you dumbo! Now Happy is going to be here in 15 minutes and you need to stay awake.”

”Hey Abby?”

”Yes Harley?”

”What if I fall in LOVE in New York?”

”Nobody will fall for you” Abby laughs 

“Hey! I’m a catch!”

”For girls yes you are but I know for a fact you don’t swing that way.” Abby says

”Just because everyone here isn’t gay doesn’t mean that everyone in New York will be straight too!” Harley argues with his sister

Harley and Abby talk for 15 minutes until Happy shows up and gets Harley to Wakanda so that Shuri can look at him.

Shuri was quite fast with Harley and soon they were in their way to Tony’s place

Tony was waiting outside when Peter got home his bruised face still not healed due to his erratic emotions at the moment so he keeps his head down and walks right into Tony.

”Suspended?” Tony tried to get Peter to look at him “For a month?”

”Yes”

”WHAT DID YOU DO?! It’s you’re first day back!”

”Have you and Pepper listed as my guardians.” Peter mutters “Lied about May dying” Peter wills himself not to cry “Beat up a kid” Peter couldn’t hold back he ran past Tony and ran to the room he was staying in and hid under the blankets and covers and started sobbing.

Tony followed Peter to his room and before he knocked he heard Peter crying. Tony sighs and walks away

Harley arrived at Tony’s lake house and saw Tony was outside with another kid in front of him. The kid ran inside and Tony went after him. Tony came back outside and saw Harley and smiled 

“Hey kid!”

”Who was that?”

”Peter yo-“

“Ok” Harley starts walking to the door in an attempt to go meet Peter

”Not right now Harley!”

”Why do you care about him so much?”

”He’s my son!” 

“NO HE’S NOT!” Harley yells.

”Harley stop! I adopted him in all ways but blood he IS my son” Tony fires at Harley who is seething

”So you replace me at first chance I see how it it” Harley spits back at Tony

Harley hears someone gasp and run away

Peter hears someone yell and leaves his room and sees this really cute boy. 

_He won’t like you Parker. Look at your face._

His thoughts were like a plague. Peter did the only logical thing that entered his mind.

”Peter has left the house and I don’t think he is coming back” FRIDAY announces.

”What?!” Tony looked upset “Why?”

”He saw you with Harley-“

”So he’s jealous?” Harley interrupts

”No. He saw you two and touched his face then ran back to his room and left” FRIDAY says exasperated 

“Why did he touch his face?” Tony asks

”It is all bruised and and covered in cuts. His healing factor is not working due to his emotions” FRIDAY says softly

”SHIT!” Tony yells

”That’s mommy’s word!” Morgan said as she walked into the room “Is Peter here?”

”No, but you can hang out with Harley.” Tony offers

”Is he sticky like Peter?”

”No, Peter is one of a kind”

Morgan nods and walks over to Harley and tugged his hand

”yes?”

”Have you met Peter?”

”Not yet”

“You’ll LOVE him!” Morgan says with a smile “I’ll show you pictures of him”

Morgan pulled Harley away

Peter sat on the roof of the tower and just cried for a bit before he decided to change into normal cloths and walk home.

Tony was worried about Peter and decided to check the tower and saw Peter on the ground walking home.

”Hey Pete want a lift?”

”No.” Peter kept walking

Tony sighed and started flying back to the house to wait for Peter

Peter releases a breathe that he was hold and continued walking home not in a hurry

Harley spent all afternoon with Morgan telling him all about Peter and then showing him pictures of Peter.

”Peter is super fun!” Morgan exclaims with a big smile

Harley was pretty hung up on the picture of Peter. ‘Shit he’s hot’ Harley thought 

Harley decided to wait outside for Peter to come home

Peter came home out of breathe and a little wheezy knowing he’ll need his inhaler once he gets there. What he wasn’t expecting was to see that cute boy sitting on the steps waiting for him

The boy stands up as Peter approaches ‘Shit he’s not cute, he’s hOt’ Peter thought to himself

”Hi, I’m Harley.” the boy-Harley introduces himself

Peter looked at Harley for a moment face flushing a bright pink

”I’m Peter” Peter barley manages to talk to Harley normally 

They stare at each other for a moment before Peter notices their still holding hands

”Um, can I have my hand back?”

”Na, I think i’ll hold it a little longer” Harley responds immediately 

Peter blushes and looks down subconsciously biting his bottom lip

”PETER!” Morgan yells and runs to Peter

Peter slips his hand from Harley’s and picks up Morgan for a hug 

“Hi Morgan.” Peter notices his lungs constricting and not enough air was getting in “Can you tell dad to get my inhaler Mo?”

Morgan’s eyes widen and nods and runs inside while Peter sits on the ground his breathing was sounding more like the penguin from toy story

”Are you ok?” Harley crouches beside Peter

Peter coughs “Asthma attack” he says through each cough

Just then Morgan and Tony come running out Morgan with an inhaler and Tony with a pill

Peter accepts the inhaler and takes a puff gasping for breathe after but calming down a bit. “Thanks Mo.”

”Pete, you gotta take this”

Peter took it and after took another puff of his inhaler

Harley offers his hand to help Peter up and Peter takes it with a smile

”Peter! Your suspension has been shortened!” Pepper says the moment she sees Peter

”Wha- How did you- What?” Peter stutters out a shocked smile on his face

”It’s still a week for the Flash incident but I know you didn’t actually beat him up so your off the hook and best part next week after your punishment all you have to do it show Harley around the school as he’s attending with you!” Pepper smiles as Peter let out a relieved huff

”Thank you! Mom you’re the best” Peter says hugging Pepper before realizing what he said “Pep, oh my god i’m so sorry!” 

“Pete it’s fine we did adopt you after all.” Pepper says kissing his forehead. 

Everyone left the kitchen except for Peter and Pepper

”Hey mom?”

”Yes Peter?” Pepper hiding her smile at Peter calling her mom

”You guys still own the tower right?” Peter was looking at the tiles

”Yes, why?”

”Well just it’s closer to school and all and i though maybe it would be easier but i know you want to keep Mor-“ Pepper cut Peter off

”I’ll talk to Tony about it ok?”

”Thanks mom.” Peter says with a smile

”Morgan wants to scare Harley like how you scared me this morning. She’s in her room” Pepper left after that with a smile

”Hey Tony”

”Mhm? Oh, hey Pep.” Tony was engrossed into something on his StarkPad

”Peter wants to know if we want to move back to the tower because it’s closer to school” Pepper knew that Tony heard her

”Actually, I know we’re waiting for Morgan to be introduced to the public but I mean we can wait until she’s a teenager but we can live at the tower yea” 

Pepper smiles as FRIDAY announces that Peter and Morgan are on the ceiling above Harley

”Let’s go”

Tony smirks and stands up

”Hey Mo!” Peter says walking into her room

”Can we scare Harley?” Morgan asks 

“Yes! Let’s go” Morgan latches herself onto Peter and giggles

”We have to be quiet.” Peter whispers while hopping onto the ceiling and started down to the living room

Pepper and Tony walk in and see all three kids

”Hey guys.” Pepper says when she walks in

Harley looks up from his phone and looks around then back at Pepper his brow furrowed 

“Pep, i’m the only one in here...” Harley said confused

”You’re the only one on the couch” Tony says to Harley

Harley looks at them like their insane

”I mean some of us like to chill on the roof” Peter retorts, snorting at the way Harley freezes

”Hi Harley” Morgan says with a giggle

Harley’s eyes widen and he starts screaming

”OH MY GOD! HOLY FUCK! TONY?! THEIR ON THE FUCKING CEILING! PEPPER?!”

Peter crawls down the wall and puts Morgan down

”Fuck!” She declares

”Nope, Harley owns that word he coined it!” Peter says quickly and Morgan just giggles and hugs Harley

”You’re funny Harley!” She says with a smile

Harley smiles at her and laughs

Peter walks to the kitchen to get his inhaler and one of those pills because he felt an asthma attack coming on.

Tony followed Peter when he left the living room to the kitchen. He saw Peter grabbing his inhaler and one of the pills and he smiled to himself as he walked back to the living room with a smile. 


	4. Just let me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter are stuck at the tower alone for a week, Harley decides to make a move.
> 
> Peter is scared to get close to Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they kiss in this chapter because i say so hahahaha

“Can _I trust you boys not to get into trouble for a week alone as we get stuff finalized here?” Tony asks as he was dropping Peter and Harley off at the tower for a week “There will be food in the fridge and money on the counter so you can order out if you want”_

_”We’ll be fine dad” Peter says with a laugh_

_”Fine!” Tony gives up but smiles at Peter calling him dad._

Peter really wanted Tony to come here he lost his inhaler and was freaking out causing a worse asthma attack

”I FOUND IT PETER!” Harley yells and runs up to Peter holding his inhaler

Peter takes a puff and feels air coming back into his lungs

”Thank you” Peter says with a smile

”Anytime sugar” Harley says

Peter blushes and bites his lip again at Harley calling him pet names

Harley couldn’t take it. His mind was flooded with only one thing

Peter

It was all that went through his head and when Peter blushed or just acted cute. Harley wanted to kiss Peter so badly so he did it

Peter looks up and sees Harley staring at him like he was working through a dilemma in his head. Peter look at Harley worries and when he goes to talk Harley’s lips are on his and he lets out a surprise noise.

Harley pulls back at the noise. “I’m so sorry! I just i-i don’t have an ex-“

Peter cut Harley off by kissing him quickly 

Harley’s face turns red

”Was that ok?” Peter asks 

“Uh” Harley was malfunctioning 

“Harley?”

”More than ok!” Harley finally gets out

Peter smiles and puts his hands on either side of Harley’s face.

Harley places his hands on Peter’s hips and slowly gets closer to Peter. He places his forehead onto Peter’s his breath shaky

”I didn’t know you had asthma too” Peter says with a laugh

”Just cause you take my breath away” Harley says his brain was only focusing on how close he was to Peter.

Peter closes his eyes as his hands lock into Harley’s hair

Harley finally leans down a little more and kisses Peter again. Peter melts into Harley with a groan. Harley pulls away a little chuckling at how Peter chases his lips. 

Peter opened his mouth to say something when Harley kisses him again. Peter’s has his fingers threaded through Harley’s hair and he pulls lightly on reflex. Harley groans softly. Peter giggles and pulls again

”Stop!” Harley complains but is still getting closer

Peter starts laughing. He only stops when he starts to have an asthma attack

”Here.” Harley handed Peter his inhaler

After that day Peter started avoiding Harley realizing how much he wanted to have Harley but knowing he would hurt him

After Harley and Peter had kissed, Harley noticed that Peter was avoiding him and he didn’t understand.

”Do you just not like me?” Harley asks on one of the rare occasions he sees Peter

”What?” Peter looks pale and scared

”You’re avoiding me! Why?” Harley wants to start crying 

“I-“ Peter’s lower lip starts trembling “I don’t want to hurt you”

Harley walks over to Peter and holds his arms out in an offer. Peter takes it

”You won’t hurt me” Harley mumbles kissing Peter’s curls

Peter looks up “All of my family is dead Harley. It’s all my fault they are!” Peter exclaimed

”No it’s not Peter” Harley soothes the boy

”But-“ 

“Nope not hearing it” Harley cut Peter off

Peter looks up at Harley

”Everyone is here tomorrow Harley. Pep and Tony probably want to adopt you too.” Peter says quietly 

“Then make the most of me not being adopted yet” Harley says

Peter looks up at him

”Just- Let me in Pete” Harley says his voice cracking slightly

Peter smiles and kisses Harley lightly

”I already did.” Peter whispers quietly so only Harley could hear

Harley leaned down and kissed Peter lightly.

Peter sighed into the kiss and runs his tongue across Harley’s bottom lip

”Who knew Peter wasn’t as innocent as he looks” Harley jokes

Peter smiles and kisses Harley again.

The next day Peter woke up to Morgan poking his cheek

”Wake up Mommy made us all breakfast and you have school tomorrow so you need to be ready” Morgan said

Peter sits up “Ok Morgan but can I get dressed first?” Peter asks his younger sister

She smiles at him and walks out

Peter sighs and touches his mouth with a slight smile before going to get dressed

Harley was woken up by water being poured onto him. Coughing

”What the hell?” he sat up and saw DUM-E sitting beside his bed

Harley groans and goes and gets ready for the day

Peter watched Harley walk into the kitchen with a grumpy expression and his hair was only partly wet

Tony starts laughing the moment that Harley walks in

”Shut up Old Man!” Harley grumbled and went and sat beside Morgan

Pepper put some food in front of him and he immediately perked up at the sight of food.

”So, What were you boys up to last week?” Tony asks

They both shrug at Tony

”Mhm, so you guys didn’t do anything like-“ Pepper cut Tony off by clearing her throat and nodding at Morgan. “The thing we will be talking about later?”

They both look at him weirdly

After breakfast Tony has the boys come with him to his lab. While their in the elevator Tony starts talking to the boys 

“So we had FRIDAY send us updated every few hours and we had one where Peter lost his inhaler so we went and looked at the security footage and-“

Harley and Peter were bright red so Tony cut off

”So Pepper and I thought I should give you two the talk.”

”NO!” Peter and Harley yell immediately 

Tony laughs “I have to do it anyway”

”Harley?”

”Yes Peter?” Harley’s eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted to plug his ears

”One time Nat gave me some advice when you don’t want to hear something.”

”What?!” 

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable and ignore you” Peter mumbles to Harley

Harley brightens up at that and grabs Peter’s face

”Not in the elevator!” Tony screeches 

Peter connects their lips at that moment and blocks out Tony his entire focus went to Harley

”Ok! You guys have made your point now please stop!” Tony was looking at the elevator doors

The boys don’t hear Tony too caught up in each other 

Tony hears Peter groan and hears someone being pushed into the wall “NOPE! FRIDAY?!” 

“On it.” FRIDAY responds and plays a loud noise causing Peter to cry out in pain and collapse

”Peter?” Harley caught Peter before he fell

Peter put his hands over his ears and whimpered his ears still ringing

”Shit! Pete are yo-“ Harley cut Tony off with a glare

Peter sat up slowly and removed his hands

”What. The. Hell!” Peter’s teeth are ground together

“Promise to never make out in the elevator with me or anyone else in it and you’ll never have that happen again” Tony says

Peter and Harley roll their eyes

”never bring up giving us a talk” Peter mumbles

”I have to!” Tony defends

”We’re not fucking Tony.” Harley growls out at Tony

Tony looks down as the elevator doors open and the three boys walk out of the elevator and start working on something their old banter returning not to long after.


	5. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash sees Peter a week later instead of a month like the principal said and is mad he also sees that Peter has a new hot friend, and an inhaler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i have 0 excuse to this butttt funny story
> 
> an elderly couple was in walmart today and i was with my mom and sister and we weren’t even that close to them but they told us we were too close and as we were walking away the wife was like “with that luck hopefully one of them will get the virus” 😂 i cant stop laughing a random lady just wished on me to get a deadly virus

After Pepper and Tony finally get the boys to sit down and let them give them the talk everything was ok (minus the making out and slightly scarring Morgan), the boys were getting ready for school now.

”Ready?” Peter asks turning to Harley

”Yep!” Harley responds with a smile “You have your inhaler and pills right?” 

“Yes i’m prepared.” Peter giggles at Harley

”Peter?” Morgan tugged on Peter’s sleeve

”Yea?” Peter asks crouching down to her height

”Can we go on the roof before you leave?” Morgan asks 

Peter smile and picks her up. Morgan squeals as Peter latches them to the ceiling

”Thank you Petey.” Morgan whispers kissing his cheek

”Always Mo.” Peter says kissing her head

Peter hops down and walks toward the elevator for school

”I love you guys!” Morgan yells out at them

”I love you too!” They both yell back turning around in the elevator waving to Morgan

The boys get to school and Peter is tense as he walks up the stairs

”Are you ok?” Harley wrinkles his brow in worry

”Yea” Peter answers in a small voice

”Ok...” When Harley went and reached for his hand Peter flinched

”you shouldn’t be seen with me at school Harley, I’m not the most liked person here and-“ Harley cut Peter off

”I don’t care what people think”

Peter smiles at him “ok let’s go”

Harley smiles back

After Peter shows Harley around school and gets him his schedule and they go to class and meet up at lunch. Harley is about to walk into the cafeteria with a big smile on his face of seeing Peter when someone pulls him aside

”Hey you’re the new kid right?” This random kid asked

”Uh, yea my name is Harley Keener” Harley sticks his hand out

”Flash Thomson” He says shaking “You should come sit with me and my friends.”

(YO I JUST BEAT MY FRIEND IN A GAME HAHAHAHA) 

“Oh, someone already offered for me to sit with them.” Harley looks at this Flash kid

”Oh, Peter?”

”Yea that’s the one” Harley says with a smile

”Peter is a liar and a loser you shouldn’t be hanging out with him unless you want to be bullied and hurt” Flash says his eyes softening at Harley 

Harley’s confused he knew he said he didn’t care what people said but if he got beat up or bullied he’d fight back and get suspended “Ok, I guess” Harley caves

Flash flashes (hehe puns) him a million dollar smile as he walks in with Harley and introduces him to his table

Peter was waiting at the table he usually sat at during lunch waiting for Harley and when he saw him walk in his smile immediately turned to a frown when he saw him go over to Flash’s table

”Knew he would do it” Peter mumbles to himself

“Pete?” MJ asks looking at Peter

”You guys wanna go eat in the library?” Peter asks quietly

His friends nod and they walk out of the cafeteria and towards the library

Back at Flash’s table Harley was smiling and laughing with them all. Flash was obviously the leader of them all the way he acted and presented himself in the group. 

“So where are you from Harley?” One of the guys asks

”Rosehill Tennessee” He drawls

”Damn, your accents hot.” another guy says

”Oh, um thanks” Harley says with a smile 

“Did you guys notice that Peter had and inhaler in class?” Another one of the guys said

”Yes!” Flash says with a laugh

”Such a loser” Another says

”We should steal his inhaler during gym” Another suggests

Harley isn’t laughing with everyone else now and focused more on his food now waiting for lunch to be over

Peter’s next class was gym with Flash and Harley

”Hey Parker what’s the matter?” One of Flash’s goons yells at him

He pulled out his inhaler and took a puff already having his pill today 

One of Flash’s friends take his inhaler and spray all the medicine out of it while Harley’s back is turned and throws it back at Peter laughing 

Peter starts gasping from an anxiety attack feeling his asthma kicking up because of his harsh breathing

”Peter are you ok?” Ned asks looking at Peter

Peter slows his breathing and nods 

Gym class continues as usual except that Peter was gasping for breath by the end of it.

 _”I can’t breathe I can’t breath I can’t_ breath!” Peter was trying to force air into his lungs but he couldn’t so he just went to the coach

”Can I go get some water?” Peter asks trying to hide his wheezing

”Hurry, we still have 10 more laps to go” His coach says and Peter walks towards the door

The moment he walks out Flash is there waiting for him

”Listen Penis you won’t talk to Harley ever again if you value your medicine. Not outside of school ok? Never. Talk. To. Him. Again!” Flash spit at him and pushed him

Peter couldn’t get enough air to his lungs so he walks slowly to the nurse office

”Peter what’s wrong?” Nurse Hill asks

”Do you have my extra inhaler?” Peter asks wheezing

”Of course! Here you are.” She says handing him his inhaler

He immediately takes a puff and coughs “thank you” he whispers and makes his way back to the gym

”Parker what took you so long?” His coach asked the moment he walked back in

”I lost my inhaler. I had to get my back-up after I got some water” Peter explains

“Ok, sit the rest of the class out ok?”

”Yes sir” Peter goes to the bleachers and sits down clutching his inhaler like a lifeline 

“Hey Penis, why are you sitting out?” One of Flash’s goons yells while Flash is busy flirting with Harley-His boyfriend

Peter looks down and wills himself not to cry right there in gym class

Harley watches Peter leave the gym and Flash walk in a moment later

”Hey Harley” Flash says walking up to Harley

”Oh, hey Flash” Harley responds with a tight smile

”You shouldn’t worry about Parker.” Flash says quickly “I mean you shouldn’t speak to him either he’ll just bring you back luck” 

Harley nods along “What’s up with him?”

”He lies about having an internship at Stark Industry’s and claims his parents are Tony and Pepper Stark. Just so he can be popular” Flash says with a scoff “He’s such a loser”

Harley looks down at his gym shoes and listens to Flash say all these mean things about Peter-about his boyfriend

”So are you straight or like no?” Flash asks suddenly 

“oh, uh i’m gay” Harley whispers back 

“nice. I’m bi” Flash responds 

Flash is flirting with him when Peter walks back in gripping his inhaler so hard Harley is afraid it will break. Peter doesn’t even look up at him

”You wanna go out with me sometime?” Flash asks with a flirtatious smile

Harley blinks at him “What?”

”Do you want to go on a date maybe be my boyfriend?” Flash repeats

”Uh.” Harley couldn’t respond 

“Was that a yes?” Flash asks getting more into his personal space

”Ok class is over get out of here” Coach yells 

“Think about it and tell me tomorrow” Flash says before walking away

Harley had never been more uncomfortable than he did right then in the gym with Flash asking him out

Peter heard Flash ask out Harley and Harley didn’t respond. He got up and grabbed his stuff quickly and ran out of the school and started walking

”Kid!” He heard Happy yell but he just walked past and started towards the tower choking back the sobs that threatened to come from his mouth. _“I was stupid enough to think he would stay with me”_ Peter thought and kept walking 

Harley saw Happy staring out the rolled down window when he arrived outside

”Hey Happy” Harley said “Where’s Peter?”

”Walking” Happy replied 

Harley felt his eyes fill up with tears 

“Put up the divider please” Harley whispers

The moment it’s up Harley silently starts crying 

“You did this” Harley whispers to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopes you enjoyed, i did😂


	6. How do I say No to this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter runs away from Happy and Harley he doesn’t come home. Harley is to blame, at least that’s what he’s saying. Peter leaves Harley a note that breaks Harley’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo don’t kill me after this chapter...hahahahaha

_Harley,_

_I’m sorry. I know you want to fit in at school. So if you really want to fit in there date Flash. He’s probably better for you anyway, and it’s not like I’m going to be around anymore as Flash said I’m a loser, a nobody. If it counts for anything, if you care enough about me do one more thing for me, and date Flash_

_Love Peter_

Peter signs the note and puts it into Harley’s bag and runs out of the school holding back tears

”Kid!” He hears Happy yell at him

Peter keeps walking and hears Harley walk up to Happy

”Where’s Peter?”

”Walking”

The car door slams and he hears Harley whisper to put up the divider. He’s out of range after that

”Boss! He’s walking home, he didn’t get into the car” Nina yelled

The man in question (Quinton Beck) lips turned up into an evil smirk

”Grab him”

Harley manages to stop crying before they get to the tower and pulls himself together

”Hey Harley! How was school? Where’s Pete?” Tony rattles off the moment Harley steps out of the car

”Hey Tony. It was fine, and I don’t know” Harley responds walking to the elevator to start on his homework

”He’s walking home boss I think he had a bad day” Happy responds

”FRI where is Peter right now?”

”I do not know he is not carrying any of his spider-man stuff and his phone and watch are dead” FRIDAY responds

”Hap? Go get the kid”

“Yes sir” Happy leaves again and Tony went to find Harley when his phone started ringing.

”Hello?”

”Mr.Stark?” It sounded like Peter

”Pete?”

”No! Sir this is his friend Ned.”

”What’s wrong kid?” Tony was confused

”Peter’s spare inhaler is sitting on the sidewalk on his path back to the tower”

”What happened to his other inhaler?” Tony asks

”Some kids stole it during gym and emptied all the medicine stuff in it.” Ned responds

”Who?”

”I don’t know their names just that Harley was hanging out with them all day” Ned responds

Tony can feel his blood boil “Hey kid I’ll call you back later once i figure this stuff out”

”Ok Sir”

With that Tony hung up and stomped upstairs to find Harley

Peter woke up his head throbbing and unable to move his hands or legs

”What the fuck?” He whispers waiting for his eyes to adjust to the room then he remembers

_Peter was walking home his lungs tightening so he used his inhaler and kept his sobs at bay_

_”What’s wrong kid?” Someone emerges from an alleyway_

_”Nothing” Peter mumbles and keeps walking but this man grabs him “What the hell! Let me go” Peter try’s to pull away but someone injects him with something that makes him promptly pass out_

_’thats impossible! My metabolism should have made that impossible to work’ Peter felt his eyelids start to droop when he was hit over the head rendering him unconscious._

”Shit!” Peter try’s to wriggle his way out but when he moves pain shoots up his arm and he cry’s out in pain but finds he’s unable to curl in on himself

”Peter! You’re awake so good to see you” Someone walks in a smile plastered on his face

”Who are you?! What do you want?” Peter spits out at him

”Who I am is not important right now. But you? You’re Spider-man Petey. Queens loves you and you’re a hero” he pauses and gets closer to Peter “How will they feel when monsters start attacking their home and their precious Spider-man isn’t there to save them. But is helping those monsters. Why the citizens would want you dead”

Peter pales as he listens to this man talk to him more

”So now, I’m going to be the hero in this story. I’m going to be the one who takes over Queens and leaves you for dead”

”You’ll never be a hero” Peter spits

”And why is that Peter?”

”Because hero’s will always work together and if you start taking down fake bad guys and the real hero’s what happens when something that is ACTUALLY bad comes and you can’t defeat it. You would be no hero then” Peter says his eyes narrowing

”Peter, I can do whatever i want to you and you’re are being like this” He laughs and shakes his head

”You can kill me, break my bones, make me watch the destruction, torture me until i’m screaming for it to stop but I will ALWAYS know that you aren’t a hero I will ALWAYS know that you are a FAKE!” Peter breaths deeply

”You won’t feel that way once i’m done with you” The man whispers to Peter

With that he leaves Peter alone

”HARLEY JAMES KEENER!” Tony yells bursting into Harley’s room to see him sobbing

”He left because of me.” Harley sobs once he sees Tony and hands him the note

”You hung out with Flash and his friends all day?” Tony asks deathly calm

”Yes” Harley says looking down

”Flash bullies Peter all the time” Tony says looking at Harley

”I wanted to sit with Peter but then he pulled me aside and said if i sat with him i would get beat up and i knew i would fight back and get suspended so i thought it would be better but-“ Harley cuts himself off with a sob “Then he asked me out and i was too shocked to respond and now, This!” 

Tony stares at the paper

”FRIDAY find footage on Peter” Tony asks his AI quietly 

“The last seen footage of him was him being grabbed by a couple of men and dragged in a van” FRIDAY responds

Tony freezes “Show me”

FRIDAY pulls up the footage

”Who does the car belong to?”

”A former employee Nina Cortel” FRIDAY responds immediately 

“The van where is the van”

”I do not know sir just that she has been spending time at old abandoned buildings all over the place”

”Call all the avengers here”

Peter watches the man leave and someone appear behind the door

”May?!” Peter asks 

“Peter” May responds coldly

”May what are you doing here?”

”Ugh waiting for you to start suffering so that i can see you get what you deserve” May spits at him

Peter feels his stomach doing worried little flips “May you don’t mean that!” 

“Of course i do Peter. I always hated you. You’re the reason i lost Ben” She scowled at Peter

Peter’s breathing becomes shallow “You’re not real”

”Of course I am Peter”

Peter feels the tears roll down his face as he try’s to comprehend that his own aunt thought it was his fault

”No you’re not! You died 3 months ago May” the tears on his cheeks stop falling

The fake May blinks and smirks at him “Fine Peter lets make this more difficult shall we?”

Fake May walks out of the room leaving a seething Peter alone tied to a chair

Nat was the first in the room

”Where is my маленький паук?” (little spider)

Tony looks at her “How am I supposed to know Nat?”

Nat looks close to tears “он мой малыш, нам нужно его достать.” (he is my little one we need to get him)

Natasha and Peter and instantly gravitated to each other and we’re close ever since. Natasha was in pain to see her little spider missing

”I’ll come get you little one” Nat murmurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo flash and harley... and peter’s missing it’s a GrEaT dAy!


	7. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is going crazy at her little spider missing and Tony forbids her to go help fine Peter because of her erratic emotions
> 
> Meanwhile Quinten Beck joins forces with a certain bully who gives him intel on Peter torturing him even more
> 
> Quentin blackmails Harley...with a video sent of Peter knocked out worse for wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahah i’m doing great today how about y’all?

Quentin Beck was frustrated as he was told that Peter’s aunt was still alive

”WE NEED TO STEP IT UP!” He screams at his co-workers 

“He is bullied at school and there is a kid who would be willing to help...for you to blackmail someone to date him” Nina says quietly

Quentin smiles “Bring him in”

Natasha was freaking out at the news that her little spider was missing

”Tony! Where is he!”

”We don’t know Nat! If you keep this up I can’t let you find him” Tony threatens and Nat’s eyes become deadly

Nat glares at Tony and storms out and looks at all the buildings that Peter might be

Flash was at school and sitting in the field when someone approaches him

”Flash Thomson”

”Yes” Flash glares at them

”We can offer to make sure that Harley Kenner dates you if you give us some information” The man says

”What information do you want?” Flash asks eyes narrowing 

“Peter Parker”

Flash smirks “That I can do”

The man smiled “Come with me then and you can talk to my boss about it”

Flash stands up and follows him

”Nat?” Harley walks up behind her 

“Yes Harley?”

”Can I help you?” 

“GUYS!” They hear Tony scream “GET IN HERE”

Nat and Harley run into the room to a video being broadcasted in the living room

”Harley Keener, If you ever want to see you’re precious Peter Parker again you’ll do good and listen to the instructions that Peter has given you or he’ll be killed. You have 42 hours to make up your mind” With that the video cuts to a picture of Peter blood coming from his mouth and bruises all over his body

Harley collapses on himself and nobody is there to catch him. Harley curls up on himself sobbing 

“We need to go now!” Nat says sternly

”Nat! No, stay here with Harley please” Tony says more than asks if she will

”I-“ Tony cuts her off

”No!”

Nat storms off and leaves Harley alone sobbing on the ground with everyone else 

“i will find you my маленький паук” Nat whispers as she leaves

Harley can’t stop sobbing 

“It’s a-all m-m-my fault!” He whimpers 

“Harley-“

”Call Flash” Harley interrupts Tony his tears stopping

”Harley-“ Tony tries again 

Harley grabs his phone and dials Flash’s number

”Hello?”

”Yes” Harley chokes out

”Harley?” Flash asks

”Yes” Harley says trying to make it seem like he wasn’t just crying

”So is this you saying yes to dating me?” Flash asks. Harley can hear the smirk in his voice

”Yes. I’m saying yes.” Harley is so focused on not letting his voice shake

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow babe” With that Flash hangs up and Harley crumples in on himself again

”Trace where he was on the call” Harley calls out

”Yes sir” FRIDAY calls out

“Harley? What are yo-“ Tony was interrupted by FRIDAY this time

”He is was in this old building” FRIDAY says pulling up up a map

”Peter’s there” Harley says and goes to find Nat

”Let’s go get my kid” Tony says and everyone takes off to the building

Flash smiles as he hangs up

Quentin couldn’t care less if Flash got what he wanted he was watching Peter writhe away from his illusions.

”You’re worthless kid! Nobody will ever love you!” Quentin watched the fake Tony spit a Peter causing more tears to fall down his cheeks

”stop” Peter whispers weakly

Quentin smiles “Nina! Next part of our process of his torture we are done with phase one” He calls out

”Yes sir, do you want this kid to stay?”

”No, he is free to leave” Quentin calls

”No way am I missing Penis be tortured” Flash says walking to the window where Quentin was positioned 

“Nina start phase 2” he calls again

Tony had just left Peter alone finally.

”Peter!” He hears Harley yelling and screaming “HELP ME!”

”NO!” Peter started thrashing again screaming at whoever was listening to leave him alone

”PETER!” Harley kept screaming “PET-“ he cut off mid-sentence

”NO! STOP DON’T HURT HIM! I’LL DO ANYTHING” Peter yells and screams and thrashes

He heard Nat whispering “Peter!”

”мама паук?” Peter asks hopefully 

“Peter?!” Her voice got louder a gunshot was heard

”МАМА ПАУК?!” Peter started screaming again “PLEASE! STOP!” he was sobbing he hung his head

Tony heard yelling

”Guys!” He said into the comms “We gotta hurry”

Someone flys out of the building as a gunshot is heard and another scream

”I would leave if you want your Peter to survive this” The man said “At the moment there is a gun to his head and if any of you come closer we will not hesitate to shoot him”

Tony gets FRIDAY to contact Nat to tell her to sneak into the building and get Peter

”Give. Me. My. Kid. Back.” Tony growls 

“Why? You only pity him. He said so himself. Said you never will care for him”

Peter slumped in the chair as best he could being tied up and what not and just sobbed

Flash asked if he could choose someone for him to hear

”Peter!” Peter’s head snapped up

”Ben?” He calls out

”P-p-pet-“ and it goes quiet 

“NO! NO! NO!” he yells sobbing more “Not again” he whispers

Nat got the message and was sneaking into the building where Peter was being kept via the vents and she saw him tied up sobbing

“маленький паук?” Nat asks

”мама паук?” Peter whispers

Nat tells Tony there is no gun to Peter’s head

”Avengers.” Tony was glaring at the man “let’s go get my kid” and they stormed the building

Natasha hopped down from the vents in front of Peter

Peter gasps as Nat drops in front of him and reaches for him. Peter freezes and doesn’t move as she unties him confused

”how?” he whispers to himself

Suddenly all the Avengers are in the room crowding a hyperventilating teenager 

“Don’t hurt me” Peter whispers 

Tony is taken aback “Pete we’re gonna take you home”

Tony picks up Peter who freezes in his grip and starts shaking before touching Tony’s face 

Peter lets out a sob and wraps his arms around his neck 

“Shh. I have you” Tony whispers 

Harley has to go to school the next day. Peter wasn’t back yet and nobody else was here either

Happy drops him off at school where Harley walks in and goes to his locker to organize his bag

”Hey, Babe” Harley hears Flash

Harley turns around his eyes red and puffy

”Woah! You good?” Flash asks

”Fuck you” Harley storms off to class leaving Flash shocked 

“Wha-“

”I only said yes to track where you were so I could find my best friend” Harley spits at him

Flash pales and eyes narrow

”Guess you want him dead then”

”Tony has him already” Harley keeps walking leaving a seething Flash in the halls 


	8. Will I be Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes back to school, but he doesn’t talk to anyone. Not even Ned.  
> Only Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i’m tired. i feel bullied. people are mEaN

Harley can feel Flash’s eyes on him as he stalks away to class. Ned and MJ ask him where Peter is and Harley looks up at them tears threatening to spill

”He’s at home recovering from whatever the hell happened” Harley mumbled and walked away rubbing at his eyes fiercely 

“Peter?” Tony walks into Peter’s room 

Peter looks over at him. 

“You hungry?” Tony asks quietly waiting for Peter to nod before walking to the bed handing his son a cheeseburger

”thank you” Peter whispers almost inaudible 

“always” Tony responds kissing his head “Harley wants to talk to you”

Peter stiffens 

“He’s really upset” Tony said

Peter just nods

”Ok, enjoy your food and get some rest, you’ve got school tomorrow” Tony walks out

Once Tony is gone from Peter’s room. Peter crumples in on himself and cry’s 

Tony is 5 steps out of Peter’s room when FRIDAY interrupts 

“Boss, Peter is in emotional stress”

Tony curses and walks back into Peter’s room to see him crying 

“Want Harley” Peter mumbles once he sees Tony

”FRIDAY?”

”On it”

”Ok he’s coming” Tony says hugging Peter close

It’s lunch and Harley is about to walk into the cafeteria when he gets a phone call from FRIDAY

”Yes?”

”Happy is coming to pick you up” FRIDAY responds

”ok” Harley walks to the front of the school and sees Happy waiting for him

”Hey Happy” Harley says and he gets in and buckles up 

Happy just nods, not his usual grunt 

Soon enough their at the Tower where Pepper is waiting in the lobby

”Pep? What’s go-“ 

“Come on” Pepper growls looking beyond pissed at him

Harley nods and follows her to the elevator, the penthouse, Peter’s door

”Pepper! No! I-i-i” Harley tries to pull away

Pepper levels him with a glare causing Harley to make himself to look smaller.

Pepper guides Harley into the room, where a crying Peter hugging Tony were sitting

”want-“ Peter cuts himself off with a sob

Harley barley manages to get to his door before he is crumpling into himself, his breathing becoming harsh (i’m eating pizza, it’s per good). 

“Harley?” Pepper comes up behind him

”why did you?”

”He wants to see you Harley” Pepper says softly

Harley looks at her in confusion. “Why would he want to see m-“ 

“Harley! Please!” Pepper says cutting him off turning him around to face her

”ok” Harley whispers as he stands up and walks over to Peter’s room “ok” he repeats walking through the door and over to where Peter and Tony are sitting

Peter was sitting in his room crying holding onto Tony when the door opened for the first time.

”want-“ he sobs into Tony’s shoulder hearing someone run out confused. 

A couple minutes later he hears someone whisper “ok” and walk into the room over to him and Tony

”Peter?” He thinks it’s Harley

”Harley?” He asks quietly

”yea” Harley whispers back

Peter lets go of Tony with a sob latching himself to Harley who is obviously surprised before hugging him back

”did you listen to me?” Peter asks after his sobs turned into little sniffles 

“To save you? Yes. Did I want to? No.” Harley responds into his curls “I’m so sorry Peter” He chokes out his throat tightening a bit.

”I understand” Peter says holding Harley closer

”I’m never leaving you again” Harley sobs holding Peter closer

”why did you?”

”didn’t want to get expelled on my first day” Harley mutters with a frown “wasn’t worth it” 

Peter smiles and grabs Harley’s face gently 

“you, are amazing” he whispers before placing a soft kiss to Harley’s lips

Harley closes his eyes after Peter pulls away and lets the tears fall down his face freely 

“любовь, почему ты плачешь?” Peter asks (love, why are you crying?)

”What?” Harley asks

”Why are you crying?” Peter asks again

”I-“ Harley pauses “Don’t know” 

Peter smiles and turns to Tony now “Where is мама паук?” he asks

”Right here” Nat responds from behind Tony

Peter breaks out in a smile and runs over to Natasha 

“они тебе больно? ты в порядке? что они сделали?” Nat asks in a flurry (did they hurt you? are you ok? what did they do?)

“нет да ничего важного” Peter answers (no, yes, nothing important)

She shakes her head fondly and kisses his head 

Peter keeps his promise and doesn’t leave Peter...or let Peter out of his sight. But to be fair Peter is acting the same

That night both boys are sitting in Peter’s bed cuddling 

“What did they do?” Harley asks quietly

”I don’t wanna talk about it” Peter mumbles 

Harley just nuzzles into Peter’s curls “Ok, honey”

Peter sighs and snuggles closer to Harley 

The next morning the boys get ready and head out for school. Peter wasn’t talking as they drove up to the school 

“Tony said he switched my schedule so I’m with you all day” Harley says squeezing Peter’s hand

”Ok, I’m scared” Peter says back

”I’m here” Harley mumbles

Peter smiles at him “Lets go”

The boys exit the car together Peter gripping Harley’s hand as they got closer to the doors expecting Flash to come push him

”Penis Parker” Peter hears Flash yell tending waiting for the blow 

“Go. Away.” Harley growls at Flash

”You’ll regret this” Flash sneers

”No. I. Won’t.” Harley says his words dripping with venom 

Flash laughs at him “You choose Penis Parker, you’re committing social suicide”

”I’d rather that then be friends with my boyfriends bully” Harley says. 

Flash stares dumbfounded at the two boys as they turn around and walk into the building

”Harley?” Peter whispers

”Yes?”

”Inhaler, I can’t find it!” Peter whispers nervously 

Harley smiles and reaches into his bag and pulls out his inhaler “Here”

Peter throws him a grateful glance as Ned walks over

”Hey Pete!”

Peter visibly tenses at Ned talking 

“Peter? What’s wrong?” Harley asks. Peter looks up at him shaking a little before hugging Harley close

Harley hugs him back looking at Ned in a question. Ned is just staring at Harley in confusion 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s go bitchessss


	9. It Must be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harley and Peter are on their way home from school, they are in an accident causing Harley to lose his memory of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i’m just a sad kiddo today soo 
> 
> e n j o y

Peter was quiet all through the day and stuck close to Harley and didn’t talk to anyone else

”Peter, are you ok?” Harley asks as they walk towards the car so they can head home

”Yea, just scared so I stuck closer to you” Peter whispers

”Ok” Harley says kissing Peter’s curls

Peter sighs and puts an arm around Harley’s waist and snuggle close to Harley as they enter the car

Tony was sitting in the tower waiting for Peter and Harley to come home. Instead he got a call from Peter

”Hey Pete, are you almost home?”

Tony hears Peter sob “W-w-we got into an a-a-accident, and Har-Harley got h-h-hurt” Peter stuttering every other word

”I’m on my way Pete. Stay calm” Tony blasts off to go get his son and Harley

Peter hangs up on Tony next to an unconscious Harley

”Hey” Peter kneels by Harley “люблю?” Peter asks sobbing while holding him close “Please wake up” 

Happy runs over to Peter “Pete, kid we have to go”

”NO!” Peter screams at Happy and clings onto Harley “N-“ Peter lets out a sob cutting himself, his asthma kicking in preventing him from breathing 

“Kid” Happy picks up Peter who immediately starts thrashing and trying to escape the grip

”no, Harley!” He wheezes out

”Kid, you need your inhaler” Happy says picking up his bag

”no.” Peter says stubbornly “Harley” He says

”Inhaler then Harley” Happy bargains

”Fine” Peter caves and uses his inhaler before trying to run back to Harley

”Peter, No” Happy says holding Peter back

”NO!” Peter starts screaming again and try’s to wiggle out of Happy’s grasp “No! Harley” Peter crumbles crying as Iron Man picks up Harley

”C’mon kid. Let’s go home” Happy says picking Peter up again. Peter just sobs until exhaustion took over and he fell asleep

Harley wakes up confused and disoriented. A man he’s never seen before in his life walks up to him

”Hey kiddo, how you doing”

”Who the hell are you?” Harley asks the man

”Harley?” The man asks again with a small smile “Stop playing”

”Who. Are. You?” Harley growls “Where’s mom and Abby?”

”Harley, I’m Tony Stark. You’re living with me right now” ~~The Man~~ Tony Stark starts

”Ok. Mom? Abby?” Harley asks again cautiously 

“There was an event called the blip where some people disappeared. You were one of them. You’re sister and mom as well and your mom and sister are alive but you left home because you need a safe place to be” Tony says

”what?” Harley asks his breathing shallowly

”You were being hurt and you came and are staying with me.”

”Ok” Harley says “Anything else I should know?” 

“Pepper, is your other guardian while you are here” Tony says “Morgan, is your little sister, kinda, she’s 5 and loves to hang out with you and scare you” Harley laughs at that

”That it?” Harley asks

”No, there is one more person” Tony says looking around quickly “Peter, He’s you-“

”Harley?” a quiet voice comes from the doorway 

“Who are you?” Harley asks quietly staring at the soft brown eyes

”Harley, it’s me” The boy says his eyes filling up with tears

”I don’t know who you are” Harley says narrowing his eyes at the boy

”i should leave” The boy whispers 

“Yea you should” Harley sneers at him

The boy turns around and runs out the door. Harley hears a small sob

”Who was the last person you were talking about?” Harley asks Tony who is just staring at him

”Doesn’t matter now Harley. Rest up I’ll see you later” Tony says walking out the door

Harley shrugs and falls back asleep

Peter runs away and out the tower doors and runs to Ned’s house

”Hi Peter. Ned is in his room” Mrs. Leeds says 

Peter nods and runs to Ned’s room

”Peter?” Ned asks

”I’m sorry for not talking to you at school, I was just so scared and that’s no an excuse and I-“ Peter cuts off sobbing

”What happened Peter?” Ned asks worried about his best friend

”He doesn’t remember me” He sobs and doesn’t say anything else but Ned understands

”Peter, I’m so sorry” Ned says hugging Peter while Peter cry’s 

“Can I stay here for a bit?” Peter asks softly

”Yea, you just need to grab some of your own stuff” Ned says

”Ok be right back, ask your mom” Peter says and runs out the door to get his stuff

Tony goes to find Peter after Harley just told him to leave

”Boss, Peter is currently packing a bag with his belongings” FRIDAY informs him

”What?! Why?” Tony asks

”I am not sure Boss” FRIDAY says 

Tony sighs and starts towards Peter’s room

Peter is running out of his room when Tony gets there

”Where are you going?” Tony asks stopping Peter 

“Ned’s” Peter says and rushes past Tony

Tony sighs and lets him go “Great job Harley. You broke his heart... a second time” He mumbles 

Harley wakes up with a gasp

”PETER!” He yells all of a sudden scaring all the nurses as he try’s to stand up and get out the door “PETER!” He screams again “WHERE IS PETER?!” He yells and struggles against the nurses trying to hold him back 

Tony came running in to hear Harley yelling for Peter “KID!” Tony yells at Harley who stops struggling 

“Peter. Where is he?” Harley asks his eyes filling with tears “Where?”

”He left” Tony says glaring at Harley

”What? Why?” Harley lets the tears in his eyes start falling

”You told him to leave” Tony says 

Harley looks confused and his breathing becomes ragged 

“No!” Harley cry’s 

The nurses inject Harley with a sedative 

“Tell him I love him” Harley says before passing out 

Tony sits next to Harley waiting for him to wake up

Peter and Ned watch all the Star Wars movies before heading to bed. Peter not bothering with checking his phone

”Your dad is calling” Ned calls to Peter

”Voicemail” Peter calls back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, i’m depressed


	10. We’re Bumper Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley remembers everything... except for Peter.  
> Harley thinks that he’s in love with Flash  
> Peter becomes depressed and Tony stops him from making a big mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a super sad chapter so read with caution so like also if you read you may want some tisssssues

Harley wakes up with a gasp

”Where’s Flash?” He asks as soon as he spots Tony

”What?

”My boyfriend” Harley says looking at Tony like he was insane

”Flash isn’t your boyfriend, Peter is” Tony says looking at Harley

”Ha, you’re hilarious Tony” Harley says laughing “Who’s Peter anyway?”

Tony stares at him realizing he didn’t remember Peter and Tony’s eyes fill with tears at the thought of that

”I’ll be right back Harley I need to go make a call” Tony whispers

”Ok” Harley answers 

Tony gets Happy to go pick up Peter 

“Hey dad, what’s up?” Peter asks

”Kiss Harley” Tony says as soon as he sees his son

”What?”

”Jog his memory, kiss him” Tony says again

”This isn’t a fairy tale Tony” Peter says

”Peter, kiss him one last time because right now he thinks he’s dating Flash and he has no idea who you are” Tony said watching his sons bambi eyes fill with tears

”I should go” Peter whispers and walks away

”He wanted to tell you something Pete” Tony says grabbing Peter’s shoulder 

“What?” Peter asks keeping his back turned

”He woke up and yelled for you. Tried to get out of his bed and everything” Tony says with a small chuckle “Before the nurses knocked him back out, he told me to tell you-“ 

“No” Peter whispers before Tony can finish “I can’t” 

“He loves you Peter” Tony says causing Peter to bolt away from him.

Tony runs a hand over his face puts on a smile and goes back to where Harley is waiting for him

Harley is sitting up talking to Morgan when Tony walks back into the room

”Daddy!” Morgan squeals and runs over to Tony “Where’s Peter?” She asks

”Can someone please tell me who Peter is?” Harley asks from his bed 

“You’re boyfriend” Morgan says in a matter of factual voice

”I don’t know a Peter” Harley says with a confused look on his face “Besides, Flash is my boyfriend” 

“Daddy?” Morgan asks looking at her dad tears in her eyes

”FRIDAY help her to where Peter is” Tony says

”Yes Boss” FRIDAY responds 

Morgan leaves the room with tears in her eyes and goes to find Peter

”Peter?” Morgan asks as she goes into his room 

“Hey Morgan” He says from his bed

”I don’t like Harley” Morgan says with a frown some tears falling from her eyes “He’s not the same” 

“I know Mo, I know it’s hard but we have to accept that” Peter says with a fake smile

”Pete?” Morgan asks walking towards him

”Yes Mo?” He asks trying to hide his arms from his little sister 

“Why is your arm bleeding?” She asks

”I scraped my arm when I fell down” Peter says “Just putting some bandaids on it”

”Ok” Morgan says and gives him a hug “I’m gonna go find Mommy” she walks out of his room knowing Peter was lying to her

Peter let out a breath he was holding in and looked down at his arm covered in blood and cuts

 _”You’re weak_ _Peter”_ His mind whispers at him _“Useless, gross, worthless, kill yourself”_ his mind whispers 

Peter sits on his bed and sobs wishing the pain would just go away.

Tony goes to check in on Peter after Harley falls asleep

”Peter?” Tony asks walking into his sons room

”What do you want?” Peter asks softly

Tony looks up and sees his son has a knife in his hand “Peter, Stop” Tony says softly 

“Why?” Peter asks

”Morgan, Pepper, MJ, Ned, Me” Tony says wishing his son would just put down the knife

Peter let’s more tears fall down his face “I’m nothing without Harley” He whispers

”You are EVERYTHING you need to be with or without Harley, Pete please I need you too” Tony begs

Peter lets out a sob and drops the knife and falls to his knees

”I’m s-s-so so-so-sorry dad” Peter sobs out as his dad wraps him up in a hug “I’m so sorry” Peter whispers against his dads chest

”It’s ok buddy” He whispers holding Peter close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry


	11. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gets a call from Harley saying that their dating.
> 
> Peter is in the hospital
> 
> Morgan hates Flash and is trying to get rid of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tears shall be shed
> 
> i’m not (i’m REaLLy) sorry

Peter falls asleep in his dads arms tear tracks staining his face

”FRIDAY call Cho” Tony says with a sigh

”She is coming up to see you boss” FRIDAY says softly as to not wake up Peter

”Thank you” Tony says holding his son close

Harley was confused. Everyone was telling him he wasn’t dating Flash, but he was. Right? Harley can’t take it so he calls Flash

”Harley?” Flash asks

”Are we dating?” Harley asks 

“What?” Flash asks sounding confused

”Well everyone has been telling me I’m not dating you and I’m dating someone named Peter. I don’t even know a Peter” Harley says in one breath

”Ok” Flash responds after a second

”So you are my boyfriend?” Harley asks

”Yes” Flash says without a doubt

”Thank goodness I was sure I lost my mind” Harley says with a laugh

”No, you haven’t lost your mind Harls” Flash says laughing as well

The boys talk to each other for awhile longer before Morgan walks in

”Harley?” She asks

”Oh! Hey Morgan!” He says affectionately “Flash, my baby sister is here I’ll talk to you later”

”Ok, I love you” Flash says

”I love you too” Harley responds before hanging up the phone

”You don’t love Flash” Morgan said with a frown on her face

”What?” Harley asks looking at his sister like she grew two heads

”You’re in love with Peter. Not Flash!” Morgan says her eyes burning with fury “I can’t believe you Harley!” 

“Morgan?!” Harley attempts to back away from her fury filled eyes but he’s paralyzed with fear

”YOU DON’T LOVE FLASH!” She screamed at him tears flooding her eyes and she ran out of the room crying

”Morgan!” Harley goes to follow her but a nurse walks in and tells him to stay down he obeys but looks at the door hoping Morgan would walk back in

Peter wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Groaning he tries to sit up but finds he’s strapped down his eyes widen with fear and he starts to thrash trying to get out

”Peter!” A crying Morgan runs into the room

”Morgan?! What’s wrong?” He asks trying to get out of the bindings so he could hug his little sister close

“Peter why are you tied?” She asks

”I don’t know! I woke up like this!” Peter says anxiety kicking in and he starts to thrash wildly trying to get out

”Peter!” Tony says walking in

”Let me out!” Peter says thrashing again “Let me go!” 

“Morgan. Out!” Tony says pushing his daughter out of the room

”NO!” Both Peter and Morgan yell at the same time 

“NOW!” Tony yells making both kids wince 

“LET ME OUT!” Peter screams as he makes Morgan leave “LET ME GO!” Peter says thrashing like crazy wondering why his super strength wasn’t working

”Peter, calm down” Tony says walking over to his son

”NO! LET ME GO!” Peter screams at his dad “YOU CAN’T KEEP ME TIED UP FOREVER!”

”Peter” Tony says tiredly 

“LET ME GO! I WANT TO BE WITH MORGAN!” He yells thrashing against the bindings

”I’m sorry Peter” Tony says before a nurse injects him with a sedative

”I hate you” Peter says glaring at his dad before he’s out like a light

”MOMMY!” Morgan yells walking into her moms office

”Morgan, no yelling” Pepper says

“But daddy is locking up Peter and not letting him leave!” Morgan exclaims tears flowing down her face again 

“What?!” Pepper asks standing up 

“Daddy tied up Peter to a bed and is not letting him go!” Morgan says sobbing all the while “I want Peter”

”I’ll go get him bub” Pepper says kissing Morgan’s head “Where is he”

”I’ll show you” Morgan says grabbing her moms hand and pulling her along to where Tony was keeping Peter

”Morgan! I said to go away” Tony says angrily when he sees Morgan

”Mommy says you need to let Peter out!” Morgan says stomping her foot in defiance 

“Morgan. I can’t do that” Tony says pinching the bridge of his nose

”Let him go Tony” Pepper says dangerously calm

”I can’t Pep! He tried to-“

”No!” Pepper interrupts Tony

”HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!” Tony yells at Pepper 

“DOESN’T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LOCK HIM AWAY!” Pepper yells right back at him 

Tony turns around “Fine!” He growls and lets Peter out and takes him to his bed “Happy?!”

Morgan runs and snuggles up to her brother before falling asleep

”Morgan needs Peter right now. She’s furious at Harley right now and wants her brother.” Pepper says with tears falling down her cheeks

”I just got scared Pep” Tony sobs out

”I know Tony. I know”


	12. I’m already gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to school and has to watch Harley and Flash act all couply and pretend he’s ok with it
> 
> Flash tells Harley all about Peter and what a loser he is and he should never talk to him unless he’s taking Peter’s inhaler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i give harley his memory back? ill see

Peter wakes up in his own bed and Morgan snuggled up to him. His arms are still bandaged. He sits up slowly to not wake up his baby sister. 

“Petey, don’t leave me” Morgan mumbles and Peter thinks he woke her up “I promise I won’t hurt you” She says tears falling down her face 

“Morgan?” Peter whispers to his baby sister 

“Please don’t leave me.” She sobs curling into herself

”Oh, Morgan. I’m right here” Peter says picking up Morgan and wrapping her in his arms waking her up

”Petey?” She asks tears still running down her face

”I got you” Peter whispers kissing her forehead 

“I love you Petey. So does Harley” Morgan says “Even if Harley doesn’t remember you. He’s in love with you Peter” Morgan says holding her brother close

”I love you too Morgan” Peter says holding Morgan

Tony goes to check on the kids still worried about Peter. When he walks into the room he sees Peter holding Morgan in his arms 

“Hey kids” Tony says walking in looking at Peter “I’m sorry Peter” 

“It’s fine” Peter said genuinely 

Morgan snuggles closer to Peter sniffling a little

”What’s wrong Morgan?” Tony asks walking over to his kids

”Harley” Morgan says before breaking down and sobbing into Peter’s chest

”Do you want to go see him?” Peter asks

”Only if you come with me” Morgan says 

“Ok. Let’s go” Peter stands up still holding Morgan and heads to the Med bay where Harley is

Harley is awake and talking to Flash on the phone when Morgan walks in

”Hey Morgan!” Harley beams are her not noticing the other boy who was carrying her “I’ll call you back yea?” Harley asks into the phone

”Of course that’s fine” Peter hears Flash respond “I love you”

”I love you too” Harley responds

Morgan looks over at Peter who was still looking like his heart was broken “Petey, can you put me down?” Morgan whispers to Peter who complied and puts her down

Harley smiles as Morgan runs over and gives him a hug “Hey Morgan” Harley says “How are you?”

”I’ve been better. Are you ok?” She asks with a small smile

”Yea. I’m feeling better” Harley says ruffling her hair

”Peter!” Morgan calls “Come on”

Harley then notices the ~~boy~~ Peter. “Hey” Harley says cautiously 

“Hi” Peter says softly

Peter looks up and Harley’s breathe catches in his throat. _HoLy ShIt, ThIs BoY iS HoT_ Harley brain supplied as he took in Peter. 

Peter looks at Harley for a moment before his heart shatters “I’m going to get us some breakfast” Peter says excusing himself and leaving the room 

“So that’s Peter?” Harley asks raising a brow

”Yep” She says popping the ‘p’

”Ok, he’s cute. But, he can’t compare to Flash” Harley says before looking over at Morgan who seems to have wilted at his mention of Flash

”What do you want for breakfast?” Morgan asks smile gone from her face

”It’s ok Morgan I can get out of here now and move back to my room so I’ll just go make something there” Harley says

”Then why did you let Peter go” Morgan asks 

“Because I don’t like him Morgan” Harley said eyed narrowing “I didn’t want him here in the first place”

Morgan’s eyes fill with tears “I hate you Harley” She says viciously before storming out of the room

Harley rolls his eyes and calls Flash again

Peter is just outside the med bay when Morgan comes out

”I hate him” She’s says hugging Peter

”Lets get you ready for the day” Peter says picking her up again

It’s Sunday night and Peter hasn’t left his room ever since Harley came back to live in the penthouse again

”Harley, school is tomorrow head on to bed” Tony says as Harley is sitting on his phone texting Flash

”Fine” He mumbles and heads to bed texting Flash goodnight 

“Daddy!” Morgan runs into the room looking worried 

“What’s wrong Morgan?” Tony asks

”It’s Peter!” She says quietly so Harley won’t hear

Tony runs out of the living room leaving Morgan with Harley 

“Do you still hate me?” Harley asks

”Do you like Peter?” She asks putting her hands on her hips

”Why would I like him Morgan?” Harley asks with a look of disgust on his face “The kids a mess”

”Then yes, I still hate you.” Morgan says “And it’s your fault that he’s the way he is right now. Congrats” she says and storms out “FRIDAY?” Morgan asks before she leaves

”Yes?” FRIDAY responds

”Lock Harley out of all his electronics. Only I can let him back in” Morgan says

”On Scary Lady #3” FRIDAY responds easily 

“Morgan!” Harley complains

Morgan ignores him and walks away and to her bedroom

Harley mumbles something unintelligible before going to find Tony. What he saw was something he’ll never unsee 


	13. You don’t belong here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley sees Peter in his house and gets mad
> 
> Peter stays with his auntie Nat
> 
> Flash AND Harley are bullying him
> 
> and there’s a field trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea i’m doing a field trip. FiGhT mE! and after this i’ve decided something reallllly cute so stay tuned

Harley watches in disgust as Tony sits beside Peter who is leaning over a bed throwing up.

”What the fuck” he says angrily 

“Harley-“ Tony started but Harley cut him off

”No, What the hell is he doing here? Doesn’t he have anywhere else to be other than here?” Harley asks

Peter coughs once more before grabbing some fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom “I’m just going to have a quick shower then i’ll be on my way” Peter mumbles

”What the hell Harley!” Tony exclaims once the door shuts behind Peter

”Why do you care? Is he just a charity case to make yourself feel better?” Harley asks

”No!” Tony says eyes hardening

”It’s not like he’s your son!” Harley spits out 

“HE IS MY SON!” Tony yelled

”Stop!” Peter exclaims walking out of the bathroom his hair damp “It’s ok Mr. Stark” Peter says

”Peter we’ve been over this” Tony says pinching the bridge of his nose 

“I’m gonna go stay with auntie Паук for a bit” Peter mumbles

”Ok” Tony says and lets Peter leave

”Your son huh?” Harley asks

”HE’S LEAVING BECAUSE OF YOU!” Tony yells his eyes full of tears “I don’t care what you have to say or what you want. Go to bed” Tony says when Harley opens his mouth to ask if he could give him access to his electronics again

Peter sneaks away to his Тетя Нат’s floor while Harley and Tony are arguing 

“What did he do?” Natasha asks the moment she sees Peter

”He doesn’t remember. He hates me” Peter says holding back a sob

Natasha wraps him in a hug and he sobs into the hug holding her close and leads him to a bed where he falls asleep in her arms

The next day Natasha drives Peter to school instead of having Happy drive him 

“Excited for school?” Nat asks Peter as he gets ready with the cloths that Nat brought for him 

“No” Peter says a frown on his face his eyes still red and puffy from last night

”It’ll be ok. If it’s not call me and I’ll come get you ok?” 

“Thank you Nat” Peter says with a grateful smile before heading out of the car to the school

Nat hasn’t even pulled out of the parking lot before she sees Harley take Peter’s inhaler and his good for nothing boyfriend Flash trip Peter. Nope she was not taking this bullshit and she got out of the car

”Harley James Keener” She scolds walking over to them “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

”Putting in his place Natasha. Would you like to help us show this orphan not to show up at the tower?” Harley says raising an eyebrow 

“That ‘orphan’ you are beating up, happens to be my son” Natasha says because she was getting shared parental right to Peter so she’ll be his mom and Tony his dad.

”That’s what Tony said last night and he ran off” Harley spit at her “He probably paid you in some way to get you to say that” 

Natasha was seething. She bent down to Peter who was wheezing and trying to not cry from his panic attack “Lets go home” she whispers pushing his hair from his face

”Nat, stop this bullshit I know that he fucked you for you to do this” Harley says causing Peter to stand up this time snatching his inhaler from Harley

”Say that about her again I dare you” Peter hisses

”You just fucked her to make her act like she knows you” Harley says again not anticipating the right hook from Peter (that was gonna leave a nasty bruise)

”Peter!” Natasha says surprised but looks more impressed then anything

Peter goes to walk into the school when he senses Flash coming behind him. He turns around and catches Flash’s fist and flips him to the pavement before walking inside

  
Harley couldn’t believe his eyes. Peter Parker just punched him hard enough to leave a bruise and just flipped his boyfriend onto the pavement and Natasha wasn’t doing a thing to stop him

”What the hell Nat! Why didn’t you stop him?!” Harley asks seething at her

”Serves you right. Bullying him, calling him an orphan, then suggesting that I would fuck a minor. You deserve everything coming your way. Oh, Flash is lying to you. You never dated him” Natasha says before walking away

Flash limps over to him “Peter is gonna pay for that” Flash grumbles

”Were we dating before I forgot?” Harley asks turning on him

”Of course” Flash says not meeting Harley’s eyes

”Were we dating before I forgot?!” Harley asks again 

“No” Flash gives in

”Who was I dating then?” Harley asks

”Peter” Flash grumbles and Harley freezes

Harley walks away from him not looking back.

After first period Peter is called to the office...

After first period Harley calls Tony...

Tony gets two phone calls...

”Hello?” Tony asks as he pick up his phone to Midtown Tech

”Mr.Stark we are sorry to intrude but Peter beat another student up” 

Tony stays silent for a moment taking a breathe “Ok, I’ll get Nat to pick him up” 

“Ok” and the phone call is over but low and behold Harley calls him

”What do you want” Tony snaps

”Tony-“ Tony cut Harley off

”What do you want kid?”

”I’m the one who provoked Peter, I’m the reason he’s in trouble and I’m going to the office to tell them.” Harley says quickly 

“I thought you hated him” Tony said 

“Flash” Is all that he manages 

“I’m coming to your school” Tony says before hanging up and getting into his car telling Nat not to worry about Peter he was on it

Harley walks into the office and asks to speak to Principal Morita when he walks in Peter is already there

”Mr. Keener how can I help you?” Principal Morita asks

”I was the one who started the fight. Peter was just defending himself” Harley said causing Peter’s head to shoot up in confusion 

“Mr. Keener you don’t need to defend Mr. Parker’s actions. He’ll be held responsible for his actions, and also be punished for bullying you and Mr. Thomson.” Principal Morita says angrily 

“What are you talking about? Peter isn’t bullying anyone!” Harley says causing more confused from Peter

”He has been accused of calling you and Mr. Thomson degrading terms and hurting you both on multiple occasions” 

“Harley let it go” Peter interrupts Harley before he could continue 

“But none of that’s true! I’ll prove it” Harley exclaims 

“Ok” their principal says 

In the half hour it took for Tony to get to the school Harley had hacked into the school security system and shows several occasions of Flash being the one bullying Peter. Flash ended up getting detention and Peter was let off the hook as well as Harley.

”Ok so what’s happening to my kid?” Tony asks

”Nothing Mr. Keener proved that Mr. Parker was innocent” Principal Morita said simply 

Tony looked surprised before smiling “There’s the Harley I know” He says

”I sent them back to class” Principal Morita said as Tony walks back out

The boys didn’t go back to class as Peter’s asthma was really bad and he was struggling to breathe and didn’t think he could face class right then

”Go to class Harley. You hate me remember?” Peter wheezes out

”I don’t hate you. Flash, made me feel like, like I had to you know?” Harley asks obviously not making sense

”I’m going to class. Later” Peter says standing up and heading to class leaving Harley alone in the halls 

During Decathlon practice they find out there’s a surprise field trip in a month it was going to be a 3 day trip to a mystery location

”Make sure you get the forms signed!” Mr. Harrington calls out “Peter, can you stay a minute?”

”Yea, sure” Peter says hanging back

”Peter, I get that you want attention but lying about an internship to a very prestigious company is against our rules and therefore I cannot allow you to come on this trip” Mr. Harrington says

”I don’t have an internship there. I have a job” Peter says slowly and carefully 

“Which is why I’m not wanting you to go because taking a lie to this level is not professional.” Mr .Harrington says leaving Peter speechless 

“Yes sir. I understand” Peter says before leaving the room and towards the car, and Happy.


	14. The field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes home and tells Tony that there’s a surprise field trip...he just can’t go on it
> 
> Harley tries to get Peter to forgive him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harley’s gonna get his memory back in like 2-3 chapters don’t worry kiddos

Peter pretended he was fine. He was fine. Harley wouldn’t notice the tears in his eyes from the harsh words their teacher spoke to him. Peter was fine.

”Hey Peter.” Natasha greeted him in the parking lot “I thought I would pick you up today” 

“Thanks Мама Паук” Peter mumbles and gets into the car

”How was school?” Natasha asks

”It went fine” Peter stares out the window not really in a talking mood and Natasha picked up on that 

“What happened” She asks after a moment of silence 

“Nothing. Just tired” Peter trying hard to keep his tears at bay. He couldn’t handle being coddled right now

”Ok buddy when we get home take a nap” Nat calls his bluff but understanding he didn’t want to talk about it. Meaning something bad happened at school after she left

Harley walks out of Decathlon practice wondering why Peter was called back but he wasn’t able to wait as Happy would leave him if he stayed any longer

”Hey Harley. How was school?” Happy asks in a weird chipper mood 

“Are you ok?” Harley asks very suspicious 

“Of course I am” Happy says rolling up the partition and leaving Harley in silence

Peter comes home a little late having to face the anger of Tony for not texting him for going to Ned’s or something

”Where have you been?” Tony asks

”My teacher held me back for a bit needed to talk to me” Peter says and try’s to make an escape...it fails

”Peter” Tony’s voice crawling through the mask Peter had carefully painted on earlier

”There’s a surprise field trip in a couple of months” Peter says before trying to walk away again

”And?” Tony asks not letting Peter go yet

”I’m not allowed to go on it. Can I go now?” Peter asks

“Why can’t you go on it?” Tony asks

”It doesn’t matter! Let me go” Peter growls pulling his arm from his dads grasp and stopping to his room

”Peter!” Tony calls but Peter ignores him

”Tony” Harley says from the couch

”What do you want huh? To make him even more depressed?” Tony snapped

”I was going to tell you what I think happened but if you want to be that way then fine” Harley mumbles angrily and went off to his own room

”Harley! Wait I’m sorry” Tony calls out

”No!” Harley snaps at Tony “You’ve been doing this ever since the accident and I’ve been trying to be nicer to everyone and when I’m in a position where I feel like I hated Peter before the accident because of the person I actually hated told me but I thought I could trust them you guys turn on me and start hurting me!” Harley had tears running down his face “You won’t even let me try to make it better!”

Tony watches Harley turn around and go to his room wiping at his eyes harshly

”FRIDAY save that to the IronDad fucked up folder” Tony mumbles 

“Saved to IronDad fucked up” FRIDAY responds 

Pepper was sitting in her office doing work when Morgan came in anger clear on her face

”What’s wrong Morgan?” Pepper asks her daughter

”Peter and Harley locked themselves in their rooms because dad was being mean” Morgan stated to her mom not wavering for one moment

Pepper rubs her face and sighs “Of course he made them do that” 

“Harley is crying and Peter is just quiet” Morgan whispers to her mom

Pepper sits quietly for a moment hoping that Tony will stop being so arrogant and do this kind of stuff to make the two teen hide away from humanity

”Is dad trying to get them out of the rooms?” Pepper asks

“He’s been trying for the past hour and a half” Morgan answers 

“Ok” Pepper says “I’ll be up in a bit I just have to finish some work” She finish’s with a strained smile

Morgan nods and walks out

Harley came out of his room 2 hours later Peter still in his room. Harley sighs and walks over to his door and knocks

”Go away Tony” Peter mumbles

”It’s Harley” Harley says back and the door opens an inch

”What?” Peter asks

”Can we talk?” 

”About the field trip? No”

”No! About other stuff” Harley says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck

”Ok” Peter says and opens the door enough for Harley to slip into his room

The boys get settled into Peter bed before Harley takes a deep breathe

”Why do you hate me?” Harley asks

”Harley, I’m in love with you. It’s you who hates me now” Peter says quietly

”I was told I hated you even before the accident. I thought I should listen to the person who I thought I was in love with but I actually hated and I messed up” Harley says

”You don’t remember me Harley. I’ve been going through the motions each and every day but I’m so hurt that I lost you in that accident. I lost a piece of ME in that accident” Peter says

”I’m sorry” 

”You have nothing to be sorry for. You forgot that’s not your fault” Peter says tears in his eyes

Harley grabs one of Peter’s hands in his own and looks up at Peter’s slowly

”We could start over” Harley suggests

”I can’t Harley. We can’t.” Peter says a tear falling from his eye. Harley reaches up and wipes away the tear

”You haven’t tried” Harley whispers to Peter keeping a hand on his cheek. Peter leans into the touch 

“Harley. You don’t know me. Not the way that I know you” Peter says “It would never be the same for me and I know it’s selfish of me but I just want you to remember. I want things to go back to how they were” Peter finish’s looking ashamed of himself 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting things to go back to normal” Harley wipes away another tear “God knows I want to remember everything too” He says looking into Peter’s eyes

Peter smiles at him a little. Harley leans in and kisses Peter sweetly before pulling away 

The boys look at each other for a moment before Harley breaks the contact between them

”Sorry” He mumbles “I should go. Talk to Tony” with that he leaves 

Peter stares after him and gets up to go talk to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all are staying safe! sending loads of love.💕


	15. With this Field Trip, Comes Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip happens and Peter stays home...  
> When Peter goes to the lab to see Bruce to work his class comes to see Bruce’s lab as he is in there working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Harley is gonna get his memory back. SOOOOOOOOOn

The day of the surprise field trip came and Peter and Harley still wouldn’t talk after that one day 2 months ago. Peter wasn’t allowed on this trip, but Flash was when he was caught bullying another student. Harley was nervous to go on this trip but everyone else seemed excited

”Why couldn’t Flash have been expelled?” Harley asks himself on the bus, luckily nobody could hear him

The bus right was uneventful unless you count Flash insulting and teasing Peter constantly even though he wasn’t even there. Harley looks out the window and he’s on a familiar road heading to a familiar building 

“Are we going to Stark Tower?” Harley suddenly asks out of the blue

”Mr. Keener, how did you know?” Mr. Harrington asks looking shocked 

“Uh, I- Uh” Harley stumbles over his words “Lucky guess?”

Everyone is looking at him weird and he sinks down into his seat trying to hide

”Ha. Is that why Parker wasn’t allowed on this trip?” Flash yells

”That is none of your business” The teacher says sternly

“This field trip is gonna suck” Harley groans causing MJ and Ned, Peter’s best friends to look over at him

”How so?” MJ asks

”I live here!” Harley whisper yells 

Ned and MJ start howling with laughter “This is going to be awesome” They said at the exact same time

Harley stares at them in horror. “This is betrayal of the highest degree” He mumbles 

“Actually.” MJ starts glaring at Harley

”Please. Don’t remind me” Harley says looking down at his hands sitting in his lap

”Flash lying to you is” MJ finish’s causing Ned and Harley to break out laughing.

All to soon they were at the Tower and Harley was freaking out 

“Penis will be so jealous when he finds out we went to his ‘workplace’” Flash laughs

They all step out of the bus to be greeted by (an all familiar sight for harley, mj, and ned) Princess Shuri of Wakanda 

“Hello everyone. I will be your tour guide today” Shuri says with a bright smile (‘specially when she see her girlfriend)

Peter gets to sleep in which he is grateful for as he had a really bad patrol and was getting stitched back up. By the time he go to bed it was 4am and he was dead on his feet. His dad had to help him to his bed.

Peter gets ready for a day of hanging out with either Uncle Bruce or Auntie Nat

”FRIDAY is Nat or Bruce in the building?” Peter asks seeing the time as 8:30

”Dr.Banner is in his lab. Ms.Romanoff is out on a mission and should be back tomorrow” FRIDAY responds 

“Tell Bruce that I’m on my way down to hang out with him” Peter says

”Yes Mini Boss” FRIDAY responds getting an eye roll from Peter for the nickname 

Back in to lobby Harley was freaking out. How was he supposed to get passed security without everyone being suspicious of his all access card.

”Are there different levels?” Someone asks Shuri

“Yes there are.” Shuri says “They are as follows-

Level 1- Press and Day Tours

Level 2- Receptionists and Over Night Tours 

Level 3- Museum Workers and Low Level janitors

Level 4- Low Level Interns and Higher up Janitors

Level 5- High Level Interns and Low Level Workers

Level 6- High Level Workers and R&D Scientist

Level 7- Head of Labs and Med Bay Staff

Level 8- Bruce Banner and his group of scientists

Level 9- Avengers who live outside the Tower and Friends or Family of said avengers or residents 

Level 10- Avengers who live in the Tower

Level 11- Exclusive to only 7 people such as: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts-Stark, Cornel Rodes, Happy Hogan and 3 others

Those are all the Levels” Shuri finish’s with a smile and walks towards the security check and swipes her card

”Princess Shuri of Wakanda: Access Level: 9. Mini Boss would like to remind you he is going to heat your ass in Mario Cart” FRIDAY says startling all the students minus Harley, MJ, and Ned

Shuri shakes her head and gestures for the next person

Flash being the person he is pushes his way to the front and scans his card

Flash Thomson of Midtown Tech: Access Level: 2. Scary Lady #1,2, and 3 have been alerted of your arrival as well as Mini Boss” FRIDAY announced making Flash smirk. Harley knew that Flash might get killed by the end of today

”You’d better watch your back Flash” Shuri calls as he walks through 

Everyone goes through MJ going right before Ned and Harley after Ned

”Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones of Midtown Tech: Access Level: 9. Mini Boss wants me to remind you that you left your book in his room and if you leave it there again he’ll burn it”

”If he burns it I will destroy him” MJ says deadly serious

”He takes back his threat” FRIDAY says

“Ned Leeds of Midtown Tech: Access Level: 9. Mini Boss has told me to inform you that the Legos that you guys ordered have come in” 

“Sweet” Ned exclaims a smile growing on his face

”Shuri can I not go through security?” Harley asks awkwardly

”Come on Harley don’t be a baby about it!” Shuri taunts

Harley internally groans and walks through the scanner

”Harley Keener AKA The person that Tony Stark needs to give an apology immediately for his insults: Access Level 11. Boss is sorry and is buying you all the ice cream you want as well as getting you a giant teddy bear so don’t freak out. Also Mini Boss would like to talk to you once the field trip is over” FRIDAY says

”Thanks FRI” Harley grumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe lovely’s ❤️❤️


	16. Nobody Said it was Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s class sees him in Bruce’s lab...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tired brain ain’t working rn sorry
> 
> alsooooo last chapter it says mini boss was told of flash’s arrival but it was meant to just be boss so tony, nat, pepper, and morgan know that flash is in the building. petey boi doesn’t know anything lol

Peter stretched and grabbed 2 cups of coffee and headed down to Bruce’s lab.

”Hey Uncle Bruce. I brought you some coffee” Peter yawns as he walks in

”Thanks Peter” Bruce said taking the coffee before returning to his work

”Whatcha working on?” Peter asks

”Something to contain the Hulk when I lose control. Wanna help?” 

“Yea sounds fun” Peter says walking over to look at his idea. He notices some stuff is wrong or wouldn’t work and he and Bruce get to work fixing it

Harley tries to ignore the stares of everyone and almost yells at them all to stop looking at him before Shuri calls everyone to attention

”Ok we are going to start at the low level intern labs” She said motioning for everyone to follow her

They all get into the elevator when Flash asks a question

”Do you guys hire High School students here?” 

“Not that I know of other than-“ 

“Everyone owes me $5” Flash says smugly

”Other than Peter Parker-Stark” Shuri finishes ignoring Flash

Everyone freezes and Shuri just realizes that she just told Peter’s entire class that he was a Stark

”WHAT!” Someone yelled

”HE’S A STARK?!” another

”NO WAY THAT PENIS IS A STARK!” Flash yells. His comment the only one that Shuri payed attention to

”I guess I forgot to go over the rules. Didn’t I” She gritted out

1\. No pictures of the labs as they are working on confidential things for Stark Industries 

2\. If you see an avenger do not crowd them in unless they come over and say that you can talk to them

3\. We do not tolerate bullying as this is a safe space for everyone no matter their race or sexuality

Shuri looked pissed as the elevators open to an intern lab

Peter got a message from FRIDAY that Nat was back early and wanted to see him

He looked at Bruce

”Tell her I’ll be there in a hour I’m helping Bruce with something” Peter says softly going back to work. Bruce and Peter work in silence for another 10 minutes before someone is knocking on the door. Bruce looks up and tells Peter he’ll be back in a moment and to keep working

The door opened and Peter hears people walk in before he hears Shuri

”Hey. It’s my favourite white boy” She says nervously Peter laughs and looks up his laughter dying away

”Shuri? Why is my class looking at me like i’m not real?” Peter asks before realizing his cLaSs iS sTaRiNg aT hIm “WHY IS MY CLASS HERE!” Peter yells eyes wide

”They have an overnight tour here and I may or may not have accidentally told all of them that you’re a Stark” Shuri whispers

”WHAT!” Peter screeches “SHURI!” 

Bruce trying to hold back his laughter but failing and starts laughing at Peter

”This is hilarious” Bruce laughs out

”You, are the worst uncle in the world and to think I was just HeLpInG you!” Peter exclaims throwing his hands up in the air “I’m going to go hang out with Nat. She’s actually nice to me when she’s not being mean!” Peter storms out of the room leaving everyone shocked and a laughing Bruce Banner

”Do think he still wants to play Mario Cart with me?” Shuri asks quietly 

“He said he hates you right now and he will rig your controller to make sure you come in last place every time you play now” FRIDAY responds 

Shuri, Ned, MJ, Bruce, and Harley all start howling with laughter

”No he won’t” MJ retorts through laughs

”He’s doing it right now before he going to Scary Lady #1” FRIDAY says amusement obvious in her voice

”Fuck you Stark” Shuri mumbles 

“Right back at ya” FRIDAY responds in Peter’s voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter ik but like i’ve been struggling with a lot rn and writing helps me but i’m struggling to get ideas so bear with me


	17. Welcome to the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has a flashback of him and Peter while his class is in the training gym getting taught by Steve and Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellow. Sorry for the long waits. I’m hangin out with my fam jam😂

Harley and his class continue on with the tour and soon it’s time for lunch. Harley eats lunch at a table alone as he didn’t really want to talk to anybody.

”HARLEY!” someone yells and Harley knows it’s Morgan and he’s worried she’s still pissed off at him

”Hey Little Lady what are you doing here?” Harley asks slowly turning to face her

”I love you. I’m sorry for being mean, Petey told me you stuck up for him and I forgive you” Morgan says looking close to tears

”Morgan. Come here” Harley wraps her into a hug “Lets get you back upstairs.”

”Ok, will you bring me up please?” Morgan asks burying her face into Harley’s shoulder

“Let me ask” Harley says turning around and sees his entire class looking at him. He doesn’t blame Morgan as he knew she didn’t know. Just that Flash was in the building and she was obviously upset at him

”Wait!” She calls “Which on is” she pauses and sneers “Flash?”

Harley pointed her to Flash and walked over to Shuri to ask to bring Morgan back upstairs

”Of course! Meet us back here in 10 minutes though” Shuri responds sweetly 

Harley nods and turns just in time to see Morgan walk up to Flash and start talking to him.

Flash watched as a little girl ran up to Harley and as Harley pointed to him after she asked who he was. She started walking towards him as Harley went to Shuri

”You Flash?” She asks looking up at him

”Yes, who are you?” Flash asks with a sweet smile

”I’m Morgan Maria Stark” Morgan says curtly 

“So you’re his only kid right?” Flash asks 

“No. He has 2” She says looking up at Flash

”Oh, So why did you want to know who I am”

”Cause. Harley, is like a brother to me. He’s not my brother. But, YOU LIED TO HIM!” She screams the last part startling Flash

“What?” He says dumbly

Morgan levels him with a glare “I hate you and I hope you fail in life” She says scarily calm.

Flash opens his mouth to say something when Morgan delivers a strong kick to his shin causing him to to cry out in pain

Harley decided to walk up to Morgan a little to late because the moment she saw him coming she kicked Flash in the shin

”Morgan! No, we don’t kick the people we don’t like. Unless your dad is here because you know he would laugh” Harley says picking up Morgan glaring at her playfully

“Don’t tell daddy” She fake whines causing them both to start laughing

”Let’s get you upstairs” Harley says and walks towards the elevator 

Morgan snuggles up to Harley and falls asleep on their way upstairs. Harley puts her into her bed and walks back down to his class

Shuri starts cackling once Harley and Morgan are out of sight

”MJ, Tony Stark’s daughter who’s 5 just beat up someone twice her size” Shuri says struggling to breathe again

The teacher stared at her for a minute “Are you not going to reprimand her for bullying another person in the building?” 

“That little girl is Morgan Maria Stark. That was standing up against a bully that no TEACHER would deal with” Shuri says emphasizing the word teacher

The teacher glares at her “Who was she standing up for?”

”Peter, Harley, MJ, Ned, ANYONE who he has bullied but hasn’t gotten in trouble for. Peter has ‘dealt’ with his bullying since middle school and he keeps dealing with it because he more of a person than you are” Shuri seethes at him

”Peter Parker is a liar. He found out where we were going and paid everyone to pretend to know him” The teacher throws back

”FRIDAY! Call down Stark Senior now” Shuri says calmly staring at the teacher

FRIDAY doesn’t respond instead Tony Stark steps off the elevator with Harley behind him

”Shuri, you called?” He asks

”This man.” was all she said 

“FRIDAY?” Tony asks

“The conversation has been saved and you can listen to it once the tour leaves as the teacher has to stay with the group” FRIDAY says softly

”Fine” he snaps walking away “Peter decided to fix your controller by the way” Tony calls as he enters the elevator. 

“YES!” Shuri exclaims “Now follow me, we are going to the avengers training gym and we’ll be trained by Steve Rogers or Captain America and Bucky Barnes or White Wolf firmer Winter Soldier” Shuri says walking toward to the elevator everyone following her like lost sheep

Everyone enters the gyms and once Harley walks in and sees everything set up his vision starts to go blurry and he passes out

_”Harley, stop we have to focus” Peter squirms in Harley’s grasp and giggles a little bit at the sweet kisses Harley was placing on him neck_

_”Nooooo” Harley whines dramatically causing Peter to laugh even more_

_”Steve and Bucky will walk in” he tries_

_“No, we can train laterrrr”_

_“We can kiss later too” Peter points out_

_”Yea but I want to kiss my adorable boyfriend right-“ He kisses Peter’s mouth sweetly “now.” Another kiss as he finishes and Steve and Bucky walk in to see Harley pressing Peter agains a wall kissing his neck_

_”I thought you guys were training” Bucky says breaking them out of their little bubble_

_Peter blushes “We were!” He exclaims “Our...mouths?” he tries causing Bucky, Steve, and Harley to start laughing Bucky leaning into Steve for support while Steve was bent over laughing_

_”Our mouths?” Harley asks between giggles_

_“Shut up” Peter grumbles but a small smile gracing his lips_

Harley woke up with a gasp on the floor of the training gym 

“Harley?” Steve asks as he wakes up

”Peter. Where is he?” Harley asks worry evident in his eyes

”Harley what happened?” Bucky asks

”I remembered something” He says his eyes filling with tears

Bucky’s eyes widen and turns to Steve “I’ll bring him to Peter and be right back”

Peter was with his Auntie Nat when Bucky walked in with Harley trailing behind him 

“Hey Uncle Bucky” Peter calls out

”Hey Pete” Bucky says ruffling his hair “Nat wanna come train Pete’s class with me while Harley talks to him?” 

Peter feels Natasha nod and stand up causing him to sit up properly and for Harley to sit beside him. The adults left and Harley started to talk

”I remembered something.” He says slowly

”What was it?” Peter asks softly

”We were supposed to be training in the gym but I was kissing you instead and when Buck and Steve came in you said we were training our lips” Harley says with a small smile

Peter blinks at him “You remembered that? How long ago?”

”Couple minutes” Harley says confused 

“I was thinking about going to go spar with Nat in the gym a couple minutes ago. Just find it a little strange” Peter says

Harley and Peter are sitting beside each other and Harley notices how close they are

”Peter” He whispers softly who is now noticing the distance between them and bites his bottom lip nervously 

Harley leans in a little and Peter meets him half way for the kiss. They pull apart and stare at each other

”You should go join the class again” Peter whispers

”You should too” 

“I’m not allowed to because I’m a liar” Peter says rolling his eyes

”C’mon please don’t leave me alone with Flash for the next forever!” Harley exclaims wrapping his arms around Peter’s middle flashing him his best Puppy Eyes

Reluctantly Peter nods and they get up and head to the gym together Harley holding Peter’s hand 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e n j o y...  
> p l e a s e 🥺👉🏻👈🏻


	18. Why are you doing this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last thing of the field trip💕 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be Peter and Harley talking about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably gonna be a really weird chapter but like i’ve been listening to hamilton all day so if you see song quotes from it in this chapter don’t worry
> 
> well anyways i hope you are all staying healthy and safe and that you guys are doing well

Harley walk down to the gym where his class is holding Peter’s hand.

”Wait” Harley says before they enter the elevator

”What’s wrong?” Peter asks turning to Harley

Harley grabs Peter’s face and kisses him softly. It takes a moment before Peter starts kissing him back. Harley deepens the kiss and Peter’s hand reach up and go around his neck and grasp his hair tugging slightly causing Harley to moan a little at the contact.

Peter giggles and pulls away slightly “let’s go” he whispers placing one last soft kiss onto Harley’s lips before pulling him into the elevator asking FRIDAY to take them to their class

The boys arrive still holding hands causing Flash’s eyes to twitch slightly to Peter’s amusement. It didn’t last as Mr. Harrington walks over and asks to talk to Peter

”Yes?” Peter asks

”Peter, this is excessive. Give up the lie and then you can join the class” his teacher says glaring into Peter’s soul.

Peter’s eyes fill with tears. My teacher still doesn’t believe me... was his only thought

”Fine. I’ll just go to my room since I’m not allowed to tour my own home” Peter huffed and stormed over to the elevator only to fun into none other than his uncle Bucky

”Hey Peter. Where you going?”

”To my room” Peter grumbles

”Get through me first” Bucky challenges 

Peter’s eyes narrow and he picks up Bucky and chucks him across the training room and goes to stomp into the elevator when he hear Flash yell

”How did Puny Parker chuck THE Winter Soldier across this training gym?!”

”BECAUSE I’M FUCKING SPIDER-MAN” Peter yells at Flash in rage 

Flash pales but not for long calling his bluff “As if”

Peter’s eyes narrow and he starts to stalk over to Flash “You adore Spider-Man and yet you bully him at school everyday. You stole his boyfriend because you were jealous, YOU STOLE THE MEDICATION KEEPING HIM ALIVE! You say you love Spider-Man and you say he’s great but then you go and call his stupid and dumb and a liar!” 

“You’re not Spider-Man” Flash sasses right back 

Peter’s eyes narrow some more and he jumps and sticks to the room before using his webs to pull Flash up to face him

”You were saying?” Peter asks before putting Flash back down and jumping into the elevator to avoid someone stopping him

Bucky was thrown across the gym a sign that Peter was beyond pissed and upset at his teacher. Then he hears Peter yell that he is Spider-man and then tell all the reasons and Bucky’s eyes widen at each one. 

“Peter!” He calls and runs to follow him and FRIDAY opens the elevator for Bucky so that Peter can’t get away

”Fuck you Bucky! I’ll take the stairs” Peter says obviously about to break down

”No. Peter come on stay here” Bucky begs

”I’m not wanted here Buck. Just let me go” Peter whispers his eyes filling with more tears 

Bucky’s eyes narrow and he turns around to face Peter’s teacher 

“FRIDAY get Tony down here” he growls

”On it” she responds quietly and calls Tony

1\. Bullies Peter on a daily basis

Tony was in his lab minding his own business when FRIDAY interrupts his work

”Bucky is in need of your presence and Peter is about to have a breakdown soon”

Tony stands up and runs down the stairs to where his son is waiting

2\. Lied to Harley to hurt Peter

Peter watches Tony run in not noticing his class

”Pete? Are you ok?” Tony asks running up to him gripping him in a hug while Harley was being pulled away by Flash with out anyone noticing. 

3\. Stole his medicine

Harley is about to walk to Peter when Flash grabs him arm

”Unless you want something worse to happen you’ll come with me quietly” he hisses into Harley’s ear

Harley follows not really hearing just worried about Peter and then before he realizes he’s being shoved into a closet and someone’s lips who weren’t Peter’s where on his

Harley tries to push them away but he feels something prick his neck and his muscles become heavy and he begins to sink down but he stayed conscious throughout everything Flash was doing

4\. Hurts Peter

Peter wants Harley but he can’t find him anywhere but he hears whimpering and soft sobs that sound like Harley.

Peter follows in and finds a closet where the sounds were coming from only Tony following him as he opens the door and sees Flash on top of a barley moving Harley minus the tears falling down his eyes and the obvious struggle to move his mouth away from Flash’s 

Peter’s eye twitches and he drags Flash off of Harley and drags him out to where he drops him by Tony and goes to Harley

5\. Is literally a dickhead to his favourite superhero...

Tony calls Happy to come pick up Flash and escort him out to where there would be some cops waiting for him before walking into the closet where Peter was holding Harley in his arms while Harley stuttered out an explanation of what happened though he was barley comprehendible because of his sobs but Peter held him anyway

”I know” He whispers stroking Harley hair trying to have him calm down “I know. He’s gone now, you’re safe”

Harley burrows his head into Peter’s shoulder before his breathe became even and he fell asleep in Peter’s arms calming down and his muscles no longer stuck in their tense position. 

It will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good rest of you’re day or night. whichever


	19. Can’t we be Normal again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley talk about what happened during the field trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short but the next 5 chapters are gonna be super good!

Peter carries Harley to his room and lays him down before heading out of the room to get a glass of water for Harley when he wakes up

Peter is barley out the door before Harley whimpers softly

”Do you hate me now?” he asks the hurt and sadness evident in his voice

”I was going to grab you some water” Peter says softly returning beside Harley and running his fingers through his hair

”Please don’t leave me” he whimpers a tear escaping from his eyes

Peter shushes Harley and gathers Harley in his arms and rocks him soothingly “I’m not going anywhere baby boy” Peter whispers kissing Harley forehead sweetly

Harley calmed down once in Peter’s arms and relaxed and started talking

”He did something to me” Harley whispers his eyes growing heavy “Tried to push em’ away but he put some’tine into me” Harley mumbles out his words slurring together

”I know” Peter says holding Harley closer 

“Put it in my neck” he mumbles again tucking his head under Peter’s chin

”I know. You won’t ever have to see him again. I promise” Peter says humming softly to a sleeping Harley.

Peter looks at Harley with tears in his eyes. Why did Flash have to do this to him? He asks himself as a tear falls down his face and lands in Harley’s hair. Peter buried his face into Harley’s hair and silently sobs while he waits for Harley to wake up again

Tony walks in Harley’s room to check on him and sees Peter holding his close softly sobbing while still comforting a sleeping Harley

”Pete?” he asks as he walks in slowly 

“It’s all my fault. I should have- I should have watched closer!” Peter exclaims letting out a slightly louder sob before covering his mouth as he didn’t want to wake up Harley.

”Peter, come on let’s go down to the lab” Tony says going to take Harley from him

”No!” Peter says urgently 

“Peter, you have to put him down eventually”

”He’ll think I hate him if I leave while he’s asleep. I can’t leave him” Peter whimpers more tears falling down his face

”Ok buddy.” Tony says kissing his forehead and walking back out of the room but staying near enough to rush there if Peter needed help

Harley wakes up slowly and realizes that Peter is still there holding him close.

”Hey Petey” Harley mumbles tiredly

”Hey Harley” he mumbles back pulling Harley impossibly closer to him 

Harley nuzzles up next to him sweetly and place a soft kiss onto Peter’s neck 

“I love you” Harley says sweetly

”I love you too Harley” Peter responds with a small smile

”Flash is gone?” Harley asks going tense for a second

”Forever”

Harley smiles contently and falls asleep in Peter’s arms


	20. When you Love somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley are invited to a party by...BrAd DaViS. shit happens in the next 4 chapterss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooO it’s almost done soooO enjoy

Harley woke up a little bit later and found Peter still with him and awake though his eyes were drooping slightly and his breathe was slightly queasy

”I’ll go get your inhaler” Harley mumbles startling Peter more awake

”No, it’s ok” Peter said as Harley raised an eyebrow at air whistling down his throat 

“I’ll be back in a moment” Harley says standing and kisses Peter’s head lightly and goes to grab his inhaler

He enters his room with the inhaler and his eyes land on Peter on the ground gasping for air as tears slid down his face. He brought him the inhaler and helped him manoeuvre so he was able to use it 

“Sorry” Peter whispers his eyes dropping some more but Harley could see him trying to force his eyes to stay open.

”Go to sleep hon” Harley whispers

”No. Have to keep Flash away from you” Peter mumbles 

“Flash is gone” Harley says 

“No. Need to stay awake. Have to keep ‘em away from you” he mumbles some of his words slurring together

”Sweetheart you’re tired. You need to rest” Harley tries to get him to listen

”No! ‘m not tired” Peter says and forces his eyes open again and again until he finally convinces himself he doesn’t need sleep

”You’re exhausted Peter!” Harley exclaim a tear escaping and falling onto Peter’s head

”Don’t cry” Peter soothes turning around and wrapping Harley in a hug while slowly falling asleep again. He doesn’t fight it this time which Harley is grateful for

Harley lays down on the bed with him and Peter curls into him and is fast asleep with a small smile on his face and Harley allows himself to sleep as well. He holds Peter protectively and falls back asleep

Tony went to wake up Harley and found that Peter had finally fallen asleep and Harley held him close while asleep confirming that he fell asleep after he convinced Peter to sleep

Once Tony went to leave Peter’s phone started ringing and Harley picks it up so that Peter could sleep. Tony slips out the door as Harley starts talking

”Hello” Harley asks voice groggy

”Peter?” Someone asks

”No, he’s sleeping this is Harley”

”I was gonna call you after I called Peter but I guess that I can just call you and you can tell Peter” the person says

”Sorry, but who is this?” Harley asks

”Brad.” Brad says

”Oh! Sorry Brad.” Harley apologizes immediately 

“Nah, it’s fine” He says laughing 

“Ok, What’s up?” Harley asks

”I’m having a Party tomorrow and wanted to invite you guys” Brad said

”I’ll ask Peter and we might see you tomorrow.”

”Starts at 8:30” Brad says before hanging up

Harley now fully awake detangles himself from Peter and grabs some water bottles and some food for when Peter woke up. He set the food down and drank some water while Peter shifted in his sleep and he moved to where Harley was sitting and wrapped his arms around Harley’s waist his face pressed into his hip as he mumbles something 

“Pete?” Harley asks quietly 

Peter grumbles again before softly nuzzling into Harley

”Warm” he mumbles 

Harley chuckles at Peter and kisses the top of his head

”There’s a party tomorrow if you wanna go” Harley said

”Party time” Peter cheers tiredly 

(You know when someone just wakes up and snuggles up to you and acts soooO cute that it actually kills you?)

Harley runs his hand through Peter’s hair gently 


	21. Please don’t Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley get ready for the Party and they show up to a big surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soO the party begins and theirs lotsS of stuff going on sooO surprises come Harley and Peter’s way
> 
> WARNING: Underage Drinking

Harley and Peter got dressed and were headed towards a car to go before Peter stopped Harley for a moment.

”You ok?” Harley asks

Peter hugs Harley “Just, don’t wanna lose you again” he whispers

”You aren’t gonna lose me” Harley says taking Peter’s hand and leading him to the car so they can head to the party

Brad glares at Flash.

”I’m throwing a party at my house for you and I had to invite Parker?” Brad asks disgusted 

“Yes. We want Peter to think that Harley has feelings for you when you drug him remember?” Flash says anger building up in his system 

“You never said I was drugging him. You said I was supposed to flirt.” Brad said staring at Flash like he was insane 

“Mhm” Flash says and walks out of the room leaving Brad confused

Once Peter and Harley get to the house the party is already in full swing. 

“Ready Peter?” Harley asks taking his hand

”Yea” Peter says walking towards the door holding Harley’s hand

Harley opens the door and they step inside and we’re greeted by the smell of alcohol. Peter gagged at the overwhelming scent 

“We can leave” Harley whispers in his ear

”It’s fine” Peter says softly 

Harley squeezes Peter’s hand and they wander further into the house. They end up in the kitchen where Brad finds them and hands Harley a beer

”Designated driver” Harley says pushing the beer back to Brad

”Not Peter?” Brad asks

”I can’t drive” Peter says quietly 

Brad looks surprised then he smirks.

”Here” Brad hands the beer to Peter

”I don’t really-“ Brad cut off Peter

”C’mon Pete. Live a little” Brad says 

The beer was open and Peter didn’t really want it. Peter wanted to go home now but he had a feeling that Brad wouldn’t let him go

“Harley?” Peter asks quietly so only Harley heard

”Yea sweetheart?” Harley said just as quiet

”I’m scared” Peter’s bottom lip starts to tremble 

“We can leave” Harley suggested 

“I have a feeling that Brad isn’t gonna let me go until I drink the beer” Peter says his eyes stinging with unshed tears

”C’mon Peter. Don’t be a baby” Brad taunts 

Harley closes his eyes and grabs the beer from Peter and dumps it onto Brad before grabbing Peter and heading for the door. Only to find it being blocked by Flash Thomson

”Drink the beer Parker and you and Harley can leave” He says

Harley saw the fear in Peter’s eyes 

“Just wanna go home” Peter whimpers into Harley’s ear

”I know. Me too” Harley says hugging Peter and holding him close “It’ll be ok. I’ll can call Tony” Harley suggests

”No” Peter says looking close to tears “I’ll just drink it” he decides against his common sense 

Peter turns to Brad who’s holding a new beer can for Peter to take

”Peter” Harley begs

”It’ll be fine” Peter says trying to convince himself as his drink the beer

Once Peter finishes the beer he turns to Harley 

“Wanna go home now Peter?” Harley asks

”Yes” he whimpers. Peter goes to walk when he stumbles and trips over his own feet and falls into someone who pushes him to the ground 

“Peter, want another beer?” Brad asks

Peter shakes his head 

“Parker you wanna go home?” Flash asks

Peter nods holding Harley for balance

”Then drink” Brad says 

Peter shakes his head

”Fine stay here then” Flash says and lets everyone except Peter and therefore Harley out of the house.

Peter wasn’t looking too good.

”What was in his drink?” Harley asks

”None of your business” Brad snaps at him

”Tony” Peter mumbles so only Harley heard 

“I know Peter.” He says stroking his hair damp with sweat “He’s on his way” Harley held Peter in his arms waiting for Tony


	22. Too Much to Ask For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a call from Harley and he busts into the house to find Peter sweaty and pale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters after this
> 
> there’s no drinking in this chapter but Pete has to go to the hospital

Tony was in his lab when Harley had called him

”Tony?” Harley asks the moment he picks up

”Hey Harley. What’s up?” he asks

”Dad?” He heard Peter mumble weakly

”These kids at the party said if he drank a beer they would let him go home. He did and then they told him to drink another. He didn’t. But he’s stumbling and he’s not speaking properly and I’m so scared” Harley lets out in a rush the fear was evident in his voice

”On my way” Tony said hanging up and having FRIDAY to tell him the directions to pick up his kids

Harley was holding a pasty white Peter in his lap as they sat on a couch waiting for Tony

”Dad?” Peter mumbles again

”He’s on his way” Harley said again

”You love me?” Peter asks catching Harley off guard

”Yes, I love you” Harley says making Peter smile

”Knew ‘t” He mumbles “Dad?” He asks again

”On his way. I love you” Harley says

”Love you ‘oo” Peter slurs his eyes zoning out and scaring Harley

“Hey” He whispers calling Peter’s attention back to him “Focus on me ok?”

“Ok” Peter says smiling throughout the wait

Peter was silently looking at Harley for 30 minutes before he talked again

”Pretty” he says raising a hand to Harley’s jaw 

Harley smiles at him just as Iron Man busts in and finds Peter as white as a ghost and talking little words

”Dad?” Peter asks Harley

”On his way.” Harley said keeping his forehead clear of his now wet hair 

“Dad!” Peter exclaims looking past Harley’s head a goofy grin on his face “Dad here!” 

Harley looks worried as he holds a barley lucid Peter Parker-Stark and looks at Tony for some help

”Let’s get him to the hospital” he mumbles while smiling brightly at Peter

”CAR RIDE!” Peter hoots out before bursting into laughter

”Yep” Harley says standing up as Peter kept giggling and pokes Harley’s cheek

Once they arrive at the hospital Tony finds the two boys and brings them to the police where they’re immediately put into a cell. Their parents being called.

Tony comes back to the hospital and sees Peter giggling at Harley while hooked up to IVs.

”What happened?” Tony asks a doctor 

“Poison” the man mumbles “Makes the victim have a bad fever to the point that they overheat and die. They act all loopy, giggly, and exactly how your son is acting.” 

Tony stand still for a moment and takes a deep breath 

“Thank you doc” Tony says walking back into Peter’s room

Tony left Harley with Peter at the hospital and Peter wouldn’t stop talking and giggling

”We went on a CAR RIDE!” Peter squealed like it was the best thing that ever happened to him “Can we go on another?” Peter asks

”Once you’re better” Harley says

Peter grabs Harley’s arm and closes his eyes but wouldn’t let go of Harley’s arm. Heat tingled through Harley’s arm and through his body. Peter pulled his hand away and looked tired 

“Bed time” He mumbles and passes out just as Tony walks in

Tony tells Harley what the doctor told him as he sat down next to Peter

Harley felt anger bubble up in his chest at the news his eye twitching slightly.

Peter fell asleep but his dreams are dreams gone sick. A nightmare that seems to real. Harley is next to him but he’s not he’s been tied up and is unconscious. Peter tries to scream but his voice gets caught in his throat when he notices Tony in the same predicament as Harley. He notices he’s chained to the bed and starts thrashing trying to free himself.

Harley fell asleep in the chair next to Peter and woke up to a screaming and writhing Peter. Peter was sweating and straining ripping the sheets. Harley shook Peter gently and Peter’s eyes snap open and don’t focus on Harley. Harley barley registers the punch before the pain ripping through his head is there. He groans and puts a hand to his head

Peter looks at him enraged

”WHERE’S HARLEY” he screamed

”Peter” Harley groans pain spreading throughout his body

Peter blinks and seems to come back to himself and he sees Harley on the ground

”Harley?” he whispers

Harley groans and curls into a ball to avoid anymore blows 

“I’m so sorry” Peter whispers a tear falling down his cheek


	23. Back to You

Harley barley hears Peter’s apology before he passes out. He hit his head pretty hard when Peter punched him.

The pain was the downside. The good thing happened as he was asleep.

Memories of him and Peter swirled through his mind the ache in his head disappearing as he remembers more and more. 

_He watches Peter play with Morgan making silly faces at her so she’ll giggle._

_The first time they kissed in the Tower when they thought nobody knew_

_The first day of school when Harley was tricked away from Peter_

_When they went and got pizza together and Harley got a piece of pepperoni stuck on his forehead somehow._

_Peter and Harley realizing Pepper and Tony were taking pictures of them_

_Laughing at memes they saw_

_Saying I love you in the hospital bed before he forgot again_

_Saying I love you._

_I love you_

Harley woke up with a gasp still on the ground. He heard Peter freaking out a little ways away

_I love you_

Peter notices that Harley woke up and rushes to him tears streaming from his face as he apologizes over and over

_I love you!_

Harley stares up at Peter with a smile remembering how he met Peter.

_I LOVE YOU!_

Peter looks at Harley confused. Why was he smiling

”I love you” Harley whispers

”How?” Peter asks his heart pounding in his ears

”Because you make silly faces at Morgan to make her laugh. How you just laughed when somehow I got pepperoni stuck to my forehead when we went for pizza. Because you brighten any room you walk into. That’s why I kissed. Why I fell in love with you” Harley says

”You remember?” Peter asks his lower lip trembling 

“Everything” Harley says running his fingers through Peter’s hair

”I love you too” Peter says tears flowing freely now

The boys embrace each other as tears fell from Peter’s face.

FRIDAY saves the moment in Pepper’s secret file so that when Pepper wakes up she’ll be able to see the boys. 

The boys talk all night about anything they want to. They talk about past dates that they went on together. They just talk. Just stay near to each other.

Once Pepper wakes up and sees the photo she goes to check in on Peter. She’s greeted by Harley snoring softly with Peter wrapped in his arms face buried in Harley’s neck

She has FRIDAY save the moment before she goes to start breakfast and tell Tony the good news


	24. We Found Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 5 years since Harley’s accident and the boys have attended and graduated at MIT and Harley decides he doesn’t want to risk losing Peter ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and then it’s done!   
> I’m slightly nervous not wanting to finish it but everything has to come to an end soooo let’s do this

Harley squirms in his seat unable to stay still. Harley has been doing Pepper’s job all day because she was sick and needed to rest. Harley is usually in the lab with Tony and his boyfriend (Peter). So sitting at a desk was not very fun for him.

Once Harley is out of this office he’ll be headed to go to dinner with Peter and he’s excited because he decided to cook dinner himself so they can have dinner in the penthouse. Asking Tony and Pepper’s permission of course.

Morgan was out with friends tonight so it was going to be perfect. Harley’s fingers tightened against the box in his pocket and he took a breathe before continuing on his job

Once Harley got to the penthouse nobody was there so he was able to get everything set up. He set the table and started dinner while he waited until dinner was ready before changing and waiting for Peter. His fingers tightened around the box again so he would calm down

This is Peter. Not a stranger. Harley kept telling himself that. Once Peter arrived he saw Harley all dressed up

”So are we going somewhere tonight?” Peter asks confused as he knows it’s not their anniversary 

“Nope we’re staying here. Go change into a suit though” Harley urges 

Peter shakes his head with a warm smile on his face and goes to change into a suit where once again Harley was waiting for his. This time he was offering an arm to Peter

Peter laughed but took his arm as Harley led him to a table set for two, food already on the plates.

”Did I forget an anniversary?” Peter asks suddenly nervous

”Nope” Harley says while pulling the chair out for Peter

”Ok?” It’s phrased more as a question then a statement 

Harley sits down and they begin to eat. Peter compliments Harley on the food telling his it’s delicious. Once dinner is finished Harley stands up and grabs what he made for desert. Peter’s favourite. Brownies

Peter smiles brightly as he sees the brownie

”Are you sure I didn’t forget an anniversary?” Peter asks again

”Positive” Harley responds tightening his fingers around the box once more before the eat the brownies

Harley stands up and holds his hand out to Peter. Peter takes it and Harley leads them to the elevator and asks FRIDAY to take them to the roof. Once they’re on the room Peter smiles again 

“I can always see most of the city from up here. It’s my favourite place to be” Peter says 

“I know darling” Harley says as he gets down on one knee and pulls out the box

”I just don’t understand why you-“ Peter cuts off as he turns around to see Harley

”Peter Parker” He starts a smile on his face “I’ve loved since I can remember. You’ve made me a better person then I was before, and I don’t deserve someone like you. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?” Harley asks

Peter stands still staring at Harley a few tears leaking from his eyes

”Yes” Peter says rushing to hug Harley “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Peter said kissing all over Harley’s face

Harley laughs and sits up so that he could put the ring onto Peter’s finger. A simple gold band with a diamond in the shape of what looks like a spider and Peter can’t be any happier. Neither can Harley

Once the day of their wedding finally came Harley was a bundle of nerves. He knew he didn’t need to worry because he was getting married to Peter, and he loves Peter more than anything. It’ll be ok

Peter was in the same predicament as Harley except he was unable to calm down

”I need to see Harley” he tries to convince Ned yet again to let him go see Harley

”No” his friend held firm “Calm down Peter. You’re not marrying a stranger! This is Harley” Ned reasons helping Peter calm down a bit

”Ok. Let’s do this” Peter says

The boys meet each other at the alter where they’ll be exchanging vows and rings and where the priest with married them.

For the vows Harley goes first 

“Peter Parker. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world and you make everything better. Every room you walk in seems to get brighter just when you smile. I love you and I can’t wait to be married to you” Harley keeps it short and sweet

Peter goes next

”Harley Keener. When I met you you were a total asshole to me. Then we got closer and I fell in love. You put up with all of my crap and you still love me. I could never expected myself up here with you. Never expected falling in love. But it’s doesn’t matter because we’re here now and we’re together and nothing can make me stop loving you. I love you” Peter finishes and the Priest continues to talk after they exchange rings

“Do you Harley Keener take Peter Parker as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth until death do you part?” 

“I do” Harley says

”And do you Peter Parker take Harley Keener as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth until death do you part?“

”I do” Peter says with a smile

”You may now kiss the groom”

Peter and Harley share a soft kiss loving smiles on their faces and they walk towards their happily ever after

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet yeet beet yeet so yessss enjoys this💕🥺👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
